Soul Mates!
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: What happens when 2 demons pursue the only 2 Lunarians wanted by the most lethal, power-hungry beast in the feudal era? All hell breaks loose, that's what! What have Youko and Kuroune gotten themselves into? Pairings Youko-X-OC, Kuroune-X-OC. lemons*
1. Kiara3rayerayepoo's Note of IMPORTANCE!

**Kiara3rayerayepoo's Note of IMPORTANCE!  
**

**Hey Guys! **

**Kiara3rayerayepoo at your service! ^-^**

**LONG TIME NO POST, RIGHT!**

**Well that's about to change! Hehehehe!**

**Due to school, life, and personal matters, I have been MIA for FOREVER! And so I want to deeply apologize not posting when I should! **

**However, with everything under control—for the time being—I can now give you what you want…MORE CHAPPIE'S! lol ^-^**

**But before I do this, you ALL need to know something. Since it's been a while, I went back and read all the chapters I already posted and…..SOME WERE HORRENDOUS! So much so that I started crying!(…jking…lol ….but trust me I wanted to…) Some parts were soooooooooooo cheesy! And others were…..Ughhhhhh…..I was so ashamed…And I also realized that some areas were rushed toooooo quickly! There were no gradual steps being taken. So I REVAMPED like there's NO TOMORROW! **

**Some chapters relatively stayed the same. But others were completely altered to the point where I think I rewrote the whole entire thing. Sad, but true **

**So I highly recommend that you read from the beginning again! Only if you want, no pressure!**

**I don't know if I can do this—this whole changing the chapters thing—but I'm doing it! Hehe! ^-^**

**The way things will go is when I'm done revamping or writing a chappie, I'll post it. So there can be many posted on one day or throughout the week. And I'm starting with Soul Mates! I'll be jumping from one story to the next….So really keep watch!...lol ^-^… Don't miss out okay!**

**Alrighty! So I hope you enjoy the NEW and IMPROVED CHAPPIE's!**

**Have a WONDERFUL and BLESSED day! **

**BYE! ^-^**


	2. Sisters of Planet Lunar

**HEY GUYS! ^-^**

**This is the first chapter (…REVAMPED, actually…) of the first story that I plan to post on Fanfiction! I'm so excited and can't wait to hear from you all about it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! ^-^ Thanks for everything and once again ENJOY!**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**Okay, now with everything said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Chapter 1: "Sisters of Planet Lunar"**

"Hurry Kiara! Megumi, you too! This way!" A beautiful middle-aged woman—who looked to be in her mid-twenties—desperately whispered as she lead the way through a dark labyrinth known to only a select few. She looked over her shoulder, feeling some sort of easiness wash over her when she spotted the two young girls following without the utterance of a single word. With quick haste, the middle-aged woman continued on the path that would lead her girls to freedom.

As she continued on, a feeling of great sorrow and sadness crept upon her, for the lives of these two wonderful young ladies were about to unfold. Whether it be for the better or for the worse was left in the hands of fate itself. Nevertheless, she heavily prayed to God that it would turn out to be for the better.

Refocusing at the task at hand, the woman had successfully lead the two girls out of the tunnel, to come across a magnificent garden filled with various flowers - some unimaginable. At the center, there was a small platform decorated with ancient markings that spoke of a secret that not just any soul could understand. In fact, it was so magnificent that it looked intimidating at one point. However, the woman walked upon it with grace and poise, even in her distraught state.

As she fell upon the center of the platform, she motioned for the two girls to follow suit. In hesitation they boarded the platform and it wasn't until they did that the woman spoke.

"You both do realize what is going on here?" she said with a light voice, traced with sadness. Both girls looked at each other - making serious eye contact -before looking back at the woman again with frightened faces.

"Damious, the King of the Underworld, has come to annihilate our kind." At that statement, horror had made itself present upon the face of both girls. "He is a menace and a villain who will stop at nothing until his objective is achieved. And I'm afraid it is almost complete."

"No! This can't be happening!" Kiara exclaimed with tears threatening to fall out of her cerulean blue eyes, speckled with clear crystals.

"Can't we do anything?" Megumi said, practically choking on her words.

"I'm afraid not, my loved ones." The young woman replied, shaking her head with a crestfallen expression. "However tragic this might be for our people, there is still hope that not all will parish."

"Really?" Kiara could only whisper between tears. Hope sparkled in those bejeweled eyes of hers.

"Yes!" The young woman replied with a nod. "I will be sending you both to a different dimension that will allow you time to grow in strength and power to defeat Damious. This will also allow you to escape and live your lives."

Both girls stood there with astonishment written all over their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"WHAT? You can't send us to a different dimension!" Megumi yelled, terrified.

"Yes, mother. This is absolutely ridiculous!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Well no matter how ridiculous it sounds, you both will be going. End of discussion." The young woman said with a stern voice.

"But what about you, mother?" Kiara said in a sorrowful voice while looking at her. "Surely, you will come with us, right?"

The woman smiled a sad smile, almost at the brink of tears by Kiara's show of concern. Kiara was and would always be such a caring person, always thinking about others before herself. Oh, how this woman was going to miss her.

Taking the hands of both girls in a firm grasp, the woman said, "My duty, as Queen of the Lunar Kingdom, is to transport you both safely to another dimension."

"But-"

"No buts about it!" The young woman once again said with a stern voice.

"Mother-"

"No, listen. Even though what I said is true, our love and our people will always be with you two. You both - whether you realize it or not - have the power born within you to stop that villain."

"Well, if we have the power to stop him, why are we not at battle this instant?" Megumi exclaimed, also with tears at the brim of her eyes, threatening to overflow. The young woman's heart crushed to see her sweethearts cry, especially Megumi, who rarely ever cried. She hugged her as well as Kiara in comfort for she couldn't possibly know how bad they must feel.

"It is not your time yet. You both must train and grow stronger and enable yourselves to reach your fullest potential in order to beat him." The young woman released them from her hug, looking at them with a small smile.

"I know that your journey will be a difficult and a challenging one, but you both must never give up. Watch out for each other and live your lives to the fullest without neglecting your duties. Find happiness and defeat Damious with all that you've got. I know you will do just fine if you put all your effort into it." The middle-aged woman said with much love and compassion, though with a serious face.

Kiara and Megumi looked at their mother - their queen - reciprocating her love, but with apprehension.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to be?" Kiara replied in a small whisper, almost inaudible to the human ear.

"Well..." The queen considered, knowing that the fact that entire Lunarian race - besides these two - was to parish was not supposed to be, but what was the point of instilling more fear in those innocent eyes?

"... This is the only way." The middle aged woman embraced the two, pulling them into a tight hug once again.

"Even though you may feel alone at times, just remember that your people are with you always and that I am with you also, no matter what. And who knows, you might even find handsome males to fall in love with." The woman teased, chuckling to lighten the mood.

"Mom!" Kiara and Megumi said in unison with Megumi rolling her eyes and Kiara blushing like a red cherry tomato.

The young woman pulled her daughters in a tight hug one last time, saying, " I love you, Kiara", placing a small kiss on her forehead, then "And I love you, Megumi" she repeated with just as much affection, placing a kiss on her forehead as well.

"We love you too, mother." Kiara and Megumi both replied. Once each of them got their fill of love, the middle-aged woman released them both, reluctant to do so. These were her precious babies who were about to go to a place unknown to them both, as well as herself. As a mother, she was terrified, not wanting to depart from them. But as a queen, she must do everything in her power to ensure that the bloodline continues and that Damious is stopped once and for all. Along with these feelings, she was somewhat relieved that her daughters could still continue to live and possibly enjoy what life had to offer. Also, when she died and became a spirit, she could watch over them and any possible grandchildren she might have. At this she mentally smiled. Only with this knowledge was the young woman now adamant to go through sending her babies away. Kiara and Megumi deserved so much more and they were truly their only hope!

"Okay girls. It's time." The young woman replied solemnly.

Both girls ran to their mother for what would be the last time, giving her one more tight hug filled with all the love they could possibly muster in their slender but strong bodies.

Once finished, they let go and the young woman told them to stand in the middle of the platform. As they settled themselves at the center, Kiara looked at her mother one more time and said, "Mother."

"Yes, my darling?"

"Goodbye!" As Kiara whispered this, tears fell down her cheeks her eyes filled which much despair.

Her mother smiled at her and said, "No sweetie. This is not goodbye. This is just see you later!"

At that both girls smiled a light smile, closing their eyes to concentrate.

"Mettrion emila gabeza. Mettrion emila gabeza." The young woman kept chanting those words faster and faster, while a bright light illuminated from her necklace and her family crest on her forehead. At this, Kiara and Megumi's aura started to glow too. Kiara's aura had a light blue sheen to it whereas Megumi's was shown as a bright purple. As both their auras mixed together, their mother stopped chanting and walked up to them so that they could her what she had to say.

"The synchronization is complete. When I count to three you both must say, 'Alla Desperia', okay?"

Both girls nodded.

"Okay, one...two...three!"

"ALLA DESPERIA!" Once Kiara and Megumi both shouted the chant, a gush of wind instantly swirled around them at a sporadic speed. Their mother moved back, walking off the platform, not sure what would occur next.

Once she set both her feet off the platform, both girls were surrounded in a small sphere of light - Kiara was in a swirl of blue while Megumi rested in a purple one. Then in a blink of an eye, the spheres shot skyward into the stars and disappeared into the distance, taking Kiara and Megumi with them.

"Be careful, my daughters. Please Be Careful." The young woman whispered into the starry night, walking now into the direction of battle, where she would ultimately meet her fate.

**Demon World: SIX YEARS LATER...**

"Well that was a workout." Megumi sarcastically said while drenched in the remains of the thousands of demons she and Kiara had killed effortlessly.

"Easy for you to say." Kiara replied with a smirk, removing a bird's claw from one of the blue highlights in her now muddled light brown hair. "I had to take on that stupid eagle thing, which was probably twice as big and difficult as that gargantuan spider." Kiara shivered at the very thought of that abomination. She absolutely hated spiders and was more than glad she wasn't the one who had to kill it.

"Oh really?" Megumi's purple eyes twinkled with the thought of a verbal challenge. "Well, did your eagle have acid poison flowing from all eight of its legs?"

"Hmm, well the beak was more than enough in that case. But spiders can't fly, can they?" The crystals in those alluring blue eyes pulsed, weaker and weaker as the edge that only fighting gave Kiara ebbed away slowly. Whenever it came to defeating putrid evil demons, it was almost tradition to have such enticing banters with her partner in crime, who she had to admit was the tougher of the two of them.

"If you count the way that eight-legged freak pounced around, then yeah, spiders fly." Megumi, who on the other hand was permanently edgy, saw that the fight was only just beginning as she did a full flip in the air and sliced a half-alive demon with a powerful kick that went so fast it left a faint purple trail in its wake, gone as quickly as it had come.

"Impressive... for a slacker." Kiara's smirk widened just a bit as she quirked her head to one side to watch Megumi's reaction. What she said was the truth, though; the spunky midnight-haired diva with her purple highlights was always in her element, fighting off and annihilating demon after demon.

Said slacker shrugged, jumping up and down a bit to show her restlessness. "Call me what you want; when it comes to the kill, you know I get the job done." The words were uttered with a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"With pleasure." Kiara added, smiling as her innocent side kicked in. She leaned over, placing her bloody hands on her knees which were equally bloody in black demon's blood. She took a deep breath, bringing her head down toward her stomach, the long, knee-length hair falling forward from its sloppy bun high atop her head, and tried to see the damage done to her body. She concluded that there weren't any major ones; maybe just a couple cuts and scrapes where that bird's nasty beak tried to get at her and the fading buzz of adrenaline from the energizing fight. But now, all she wanted was a long, soothing bath at the springs not too far from their current location.

"Let's go to the springs. A nice bath is desperately needed and one's not too far from here." Megumi suggested. Kiara's head snapped back up as she looked over at Megumi with a smile that would have fallen off her face if it could.

"I was thinking the exact same thing! I could use a nice cleansing bath."

"I thought so." Megumi tried to hide her small smile by turning to look around at the debris left from the entertaining battle. All of this would soon disappear once the cleanup committee came through; demons who feasted like the vultures they are, eating the remains of demon blood and flesh.

Absentmindedly, Megumi continued, "It's a shame there were only a couple thousand of them this time." The corner of her small lips tugged up in a half-smile.

"Please, Meg, like you could've held on for even a bit longer." Kiara impishly raised an eyebrow, her eyes challenging again.

"Way longer." She stretched out the first word, grinning. Kiara didn't answer; she knew that Megumi would fight until every last bit of energy was drained from her, and even then keep fighting, just for the fun of it. Megumi was and always will be a freak when it comes to that.

Rolling her eyes, Kiara led the way, running as the purity of the bubbling springs—which she could hear even from where she was—called to her. Megumi followed close behind, soon starting a race.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so excited that I FINALLY published the first chapter (…REVAMPED!...) of one of the many stories I plan to post! This coming up week—as I stated before—I will be revamping and posting new and improved chappie's! The first chapter of my new stories will be out shortly too (SO EXCITING! LOL ^_^). So watch out for them! Well, I hope you truly enjoyed it and remember to give as much feed back as possible! **

**Have a Blessed day!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	3. Unwanted, but Wanted Rendezvous

**HEY GUYS! ^-^**

**Second chappie is all ready for you wonderful readers to read away! So get crackalackin! LoL ^-^**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. If so they will be italicized and carry ellipsis before and after what's being thought! Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Chapter 2: "Unwanted, but Wanted Rendezvous"**

"You won't be able to finish in time, Youko; they're coming!" Kuroune told the silver fox demon in a taunting tone as he glanced back at the entrance of the shrine where the heavy steps of guards making their way over became louder and louder. The mischievous bat demon was leaning against a beam made of wood, calmly watching his surroundings, chuckling once he heard with his oversensitive ears the aggravated conversation of the guards coming after them.

"Don't rush me. I'm almost done." The fox demon replied, a smirk plastered on his face illustrating that cocky self-confident side of his. Whenever he was running the gigs, he had to have on some pressure only to have all glory when they got out of the whole mess just seconds before their captors were on to them. Kuroune functioned a bit differently when it was his turn to the lead the raids.

Youko pushed the slim, blade-like chopstick around some more, playing with the intricate safe lock. It was just a wooden box that would've easily broken apart with a swipe of his clawed hand, but then that would probably damage the treasure inside, and also trigger the loud alarm, setting off the self-imploding countdown. Kuroune watched with bored eyes.

Youko slowed his movements, his sharp amber eyes probing the complex metal pieces that could barely be seen from the keyhole. When he saw what he was looking for, he placed the flattened tip of the silver chopstick between two metallic wedges, and flipped it to the side. Youko's inner beast growled in satisfaction as the lock gave way with a sharp 'click'.

"And you were so worri—"His smug declaration of victory was interrupted by Kuroune's monotonous statement.

"They'll be at the shrine entrance in about 4.37 seconds." His dark eyes then started to shimmer with mild amusement as he waited, as he always did, for Youko to fail and be caught though it never happened to this day.

"That's one second too much my friend. And you know it too." Youko uttered that cocky grin of his growing bigger by the second, while he used his demonic super speed to quickly - but carefully - pull the door of the safe aside. He grabbed the glowing sapphire jewel necklace with skilled fingers from what had been its home for the past century or so. Then, just as the heavy guards ripped open the shrine doors, he grabbed onto Kuroune with much speed and bellowed, "Fly!" Kuroune, knowing that if he stayed a millisecond longer he and Youko would be seen by the ferocious guard of snake demons, set off without a moment's hesitation through the skylight he had made after the two had planned to rob the place. He had hoped to escape alone, leave Youko, and see how he would deal trying to break out. But now wasn't the time for such games.

After flying for what seemed like five minutes tops, Kuroune felt it safe enough to land, so he did. But not before he abruptly let Youko go without so much as a warning.

Unfortunately for Kuroune and his amusement, Youko was a silver kitsune, which meant he was quite skilled, landing with the utmost grace any being could have.

"No fair, you were suppose to fall flat on your face so that I could laugh my head off." Kuroune pouted as he planted himself on the rich earth, folding in his wings.

"I wasn't made for your amusement, you bat." Youko replied with a grin, while admiring the sapphire necklace, which was now officially his.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Kuroune commented.

"She sure is." Youko replied, stowing the necklace inside his youki for safe keeping. "And you thought I wouldn't have enough time to get her. Guess you were wrong…as usual." Youko emphasized.

"Hardy Har Har, Youko. I didn't know you were capable of making jokes." Kuroune muttered sardonically.

Youko sent a not so nice glare his way.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now or else you'd find yourself missing parts…_**vital**_ parts." Youko threatened.

Ignoring his threat, Kuroune replied, "I can't blame you for being in a good mood cause this raid was quite…exhilarating."

"I agree, but when I said I was in a good mood, it wasn't because of the necklace—though that makes up for a good portion of it. It's because I smell two wonderful females nearby, ready to be taken." Youko said, licking his lips subconsciously.

"Aw come on man, we just had us some females—really sexy, scrumptious females—this morning man. What happened to cutting down on our daily portions?" Kuroune inquired.

"Do you hear the things that are coming out of your mouth right now?" Youko asked grinning evilly, while his eyes focused in the direction of his new prey.

Kuroune rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Youko, I don't know man."

"Come on, lets just check 'em out. If you don't like what you see you can leave. More fun for me because I'm in need of a good release!" The sly fox said with a huge grin that would have gladly spread off his face from the eagerness that welled up inside him.

"You're such a horny dooch!" Kuroune replied, a small smirk working its way up his mouth. "But I guess a little _more_ fun won't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Youko exclaimed as he eagerly crouched down low, advancing towards the stream like a lion moving in on its prey. In moving closer however, he realized that it was indeed a mistake in the making. Once a scent—unique to one of the girls—tickled his highly sensitive nose, his cock became erect, coming to life in a split second.

The sweet scent of wild strawberries with a hint of vanilla was driving him insane. At the very same time the scent calmed him and his beast from within, it beginning to purr lightly. The more he advanced, the more he wanted to ravage the woman. He also had an unusual urge to bury his nose within her hair where her awesome sent would emit the strongest.

Actually, there was another area of that woman's body that would produce this scent even stronger, and the thought of getting near it sent all the silver fox's blood rushing toward his manly hood, enlarging it as he continued on.

Intense desire welled up within the fox with much haste and he reasoned that if something wasn't done to quench his sudden hunger, there would be trouble. Immense trouble.

Youko didn't want to think of what would happen if he had been in heat. He had a pretty good feeling that he'd tare anything or anyone that threatened to get in the way of him and that female and that thought actually gave life to an emotion totally foreign to him.

Jealousy.

The great Youko Kurama didn't do jealous, especially when it came down to a female! Women held no significant value to him. He just used them for pleasure. He never cared for them and he wasn't going to start today.

…_This woman's scent is messing with my head!... _Youko thought, running a hand through his silky hair in irritation. The women he bedded never smelled like this. They all were the same, giving off a stench that held no appeal to him whatsoever. However, this sweet vanilla and strawberry aroma was absolutely intoxicating.

His beast purred in contentment, yearning to have this female in its arms too. Youko was slightly taken a back. Never had his beast reacted so fondly over a woman. Not a single one. And Youko knew a LOT of women. So why now? Why was _this_ particular female, with this unimaginable aroma, any different from any other?

Youko's smirk disappeared as fast as it came. He didn't like where this was going one bit, so he quickly dismissed the idea, halting in back of a line of bushes that obscured him from being seen. Pushing a branch out of his way without making a single sound, Youko peered through the opening to view his newly found interest.

Youko witnessed two absolutely stunning females, their bodies both submerged under water. There was a female with shiny black hair complemented with various shades of purple. She had these violet colored eyes that reflected wisdom beyond her years though she looked quite young. This female was quite beautiful in her own way; however, he knew she wasn't the one who appealed to his senses. It was the one who faced opposite her that he craved. His amber orbs were glued to her head, willing her to turn around.

This female had light brown hair, decorated with several shades of blue. Just looking at its texture instilled this insane urge to run his claws through it. It was gnawing at him to the point where it was becoming a desperate need. This caused Youko to harden even more, his cock fully erect with excitement. If something wasn't done soon it was going to burst out of his clothing through its own volition.

Suddenly, the scent of arousal hit Youko full force from behind. Without turning he could tell his friend liked what he saw. But without warning a sudden burst of malevolence wracked his body. And it was aimed towards Kuroune. Youko quickly took in a deep breath trying hard to keep his rising emotion at bay.

What the hell was that about right now?! Never in his entire life had he once felt like…like ripping his partner to shreds! It was so sudden and potent that he knew he would have reacted on it if he wasn't in control.

"Youko, you okay man?" Kuroune asked, resting uneasily next to him. His sensors had suddenly flared, alerting him to danger. But there weren't any demons around. He had checked upon making his way here. And the only one capable of sending him on edge like that within the vicinity was Youko.

Taking a second to answer, Youko murmured, "_I'm fine._ You like what you see?"

Kuroune hesitated, not sure whether it was safe to answer or not, but he did. "Yeah…I do."

And this wasn't a lie. Kuroune had been eying the black haired maiden with purple highlights since he spotted the two females in the springs. They both looked very appealing, but his eyes were automatically drawn towards the black-haired one. There was something about her that just called to him. And if that wasn't enough, her dark amethyst eyes were by far the most mysterious, yet beautiful things he'd ever seen. Not even the artifacts they stole could compare.

He could tell she was a smart cookie with that air of intelligence swarming around her. But to his pleasure that wasn't all. Kuroune also witnessed a fierceness that turned him on like nobody's business. All the things he wanted to do with her were endless. He had assumed he was at his limit after this morning, but apparently he was mistaken. He was aroused and ready to make her his.

"I believe we found ourselves a jackpot." Kuroune muttered, his eyes glued on the black haired maiden. "Wouldn't you say so, Youko?"

"_The blue haired one is __**mine**__!_" Youko growled low, issuing a hidden threat. Kuroune lost focus of his target for a minute, stepping back. That growl definitely came from his beast. He'd recognize it anywhere. But why would his beast be so close to the surface? There was no reason for it…

Kuroune's eyes widened.

…_Shit! You got to be kidding me?..._

The threatening feeling he felt before didn't come from Youko himself. It came from his beast. Youko, he…well rather his demon…took a liking towards the other female, the one with the blue hair. A deep liking. And Kuroune could see it in Youko's eyes. The interest, the desire, the need. It was all there and all amplified by the beast inside him. So if these emotions weren't sated soon…well there would be trouble. Big trouble.

Needing to make things clear, Kuroune uttered, "The blue haired chick…" Youko's gaze shifted over to him in an instant, a growl vibrating so low, Kuroune almost couldn't pick it up even with his super sensitive hearing and close proximity. Continuing with haste, Kuroune finished, "…is all yours, Youko. I have no interest in her. It's the raven-haired maiden I want."

Youko eyed his friend a little longer before he looked back towards his female of interest.

Kuroune let out a cool breath while saying a silent 'thank you' to the heavens up above. Without realizing it, Youko just turned this little detour into something somewhat serious very quickly.

"Good!" The fox uttered, a full grin plastered on his face, showing those sharp, white canines of his.

With much expertise and hard core precision, the partners in crime advanced towards the springs, ready to delve in their new targets of interest.

**NEXT SCENE**

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Can we go, Meg?! PLEASE!?" Kiara begged. "We haven't gone in such a longggggggggg time!"

"What do you mean we haven't gone in such a long time?! We _just_ visited the village a week ago! AND you also _just_ bought a new outfit!" Megumi pointed out as she rinsed her left arm of the suds that formed after scrubbing it with their special Lunarian soap.

"Awww! Come on Meg! It will only take a second. I promise I'll be quick!" Kiara made the cutest puppy dog eyes, while her lush pink lips formed an adorable pout.

Closing her eyes to ignore the effects of the pout as much as possible, Megumi replied, "You, 'quick' , and 'shopping' don't co-exist! Never did and never will! So I know you're lying through your teeth when you say otherwise!" Megumi uttered with a stern voice, though filled with a hint of amusement. "And don't think your puppy dog face will work on me _young lady_. It may have worked on those demons we killed, but I will never succumb to it!"

"Awww! Meg you're no fun at all, you know that." Kiara sighed heavily, crossing her arms as she did so. " And what did I tell you about calling me 'young lady'? You know I hate it, so why bother saying it! I'm not a baby you know! Just because I was born mere seconds after you were, doesn't mean you can call me that!" Kiara gave Megumi a glare that would have stopped any demon dead in its tracks.

Excitement pulsed in Megumi's gorgeous, amethyst eyes. Megumi loved ticking Kiara off. It was a gift she loved and perfected over the years. The reason being…well, let's just say Kiara's alter ego can sometimes be a pain…in the ass! So pay back was a given.

Kiara possesses a demon within her (…not literally...well…maybe…ugh…you'll see, lol…) that comes out to play once in a blue moon. It's personality is completely different from Kiara's kind, sweet and gentle one. This _demonic _Kiara is fierce, tough, and the biggest sex addict in existence! And Kiara hated every part of it. So being the mean sister that she is, Megumi often push her buttons willing to see how far she would go before realizing she was becoming more and more like her demonic self.

"Awww. is the _little princess_ getting a temper all because I called her a _'young lady?'"_ Megumi said in a mocking tone. A smirk crept up her face in victory when she spotted anger flicker in the depths of Kiara's mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"_Meg, why don't you just take my advice and shut the HELL UP!_" Kiara made sure to emphasize each word that escaped her mouth, especially the last two, signaling her state of irritation.

"Well, _young lady_, what if I don't want too? What are you going to do about it, hmmmm?" Megumi advanced until she was in front of Kiara's face, pressing her wet naked breast upon Kiara's which were practically twice her size.

On contact, Kiara's face became as red as a tomato.

…_Yup, She's close…_

The blush and the anger were all Megumi needed to see to tell that her sister was indeed near her _cycle._

Normally, Kiara is shy when involved in sexual endeavors. However, around the time of _the Lunarian cycle_, Kiara becomes quite the demonic she-devil. Megumi didn't recognize her the first time she _went through it_.

Being the daughter of royalty, Kiara's cycle is the longest and undergoes the most change. This also means she feels the most pain or pleasure. (…Will explain later!...) Her assets grow with more definition, though not needed in Megumi's opinion for she believed Nana (…Megumi's Nickname for Kiara…) was already a fine, beauty woman.

Turning into a horny—slash—don't-take-no-shit-from-anybody female, Kiara would lose herself, sometimes unaware of her actions. (…Megumi is just as bad, but that's a story for another day…) This little teasing façade would be considered child's play compared to the stuff Kiara's demonic side is capable of doing. Actions like these, actually would provoke her to do her worst. However, since she is not currently in the cycle now, (…Thank Goodness!...) the world was—for now—a safer place.

Kiara backed away from her sister, ready to give it to her when she was interrupted by the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

**NEXT SCENE**

"_Yes, love, what will you do_?" Youko purred, making his presence known.

Upon advancing towards the spring, he had witnessed and heard the conversation taking place between both females. He deliberately partook in it, knowing the moment he did she would look at him. And he was not disappointed.

The second those sapphire eyes fell on him, his beast roared to life, wanting her all the more. It took every ounce of his control to keep his demon down for it wanted release._ Desperate_ release because it wanted her! It growled deep in his head, angry with its master for was keeping it away from what it wanted. _Its_ prey. Youko's demon fought and fought escape, gaining an upper hand once or twice, but in the end, Youko was the victor. It growled low in his mind, utterly pissed off.

If Youko wasn't careful, his beast would surely triumph and all hell would break loose. Nobody in the vicinity would be safe…especially the blue eyed angel starring at him in shock. Gosh darn it, she was gorgeous! Better looking than most of the females he had—though how he could say he wasn't sure cause to be quite honest he vaguely remembered their faces. But this one…he would never forget. Could never forget. It was ingrained in his brain for all eternity.

Her heart-shaped face looked smooth to the touch, with an adorable nose that stood above her rosy full lips. Those lips…he _needed_ to devour them with his very own. And those eyes…those gorgeous pair of sapphire gems were the most intriguing eyes he ever saw in his entire existence. But it was her scent…that luscious vanilla and strawberry aroma…that caused him a severe hard-on. If he didn't have her soon…

Kiara and Megumi couldn't believe it. How could they have let these demons sneak up on them like this! And to make things worse, these demons were no joke. They possessed amazing auras, powerful beyond measure.

Megumi would have fought these two to the death like she always did except she wasn't at her fullest, which was a definite must to go against demons such as them, and Kiara was spent. Though she would deny it if confronted, Kiara was physically tired from the previous fight. Megumi knew this would happen after she spotted Kiara using her powers more so than her fist. The energy need to conjure attacks as a Lunarian was no easy thing. If used too much, it could cripple you to your death.

Megumi mentally cursed the situation they were in. If there was anything she hated in the world, it was fleeing from a fight. Megumi never, _**ever **_backed down from a challenge. But right now wasn't the time for that. She needed to get her sister and herself out of here fast.

—_Kiara?—_ There was no response. Megumi tried again.

—_KIARA?!—_

—_Y-yes!— _Kiara answered telepathically.

—I need you to focus, okay! These demons are strong, highly skilled males. We can't fight them off as we are now…— Megumi mentally sighed, dreading what she had to say next. _—We need to split up and run! Since there is two of them, most likely they will split up also. Lose them in the forest! If you've done so make your way back to the tree. You got that!?—_

—_Yes.— Kiara replied, hoping she didn't give away her fear of leaving Megumi's side. The last time she did so…bad things happened._

—_Nana?— Kiara didn't reply and Megumi knew why. _

—_Everything will be alright! We'll get through this! If anything happens, you reach out for me, okay?! I'll be there in no time. Just remember to refrain from using your powers. In the state we are in we cannot afford to use it...If anything, talk the demon to death, you know how great you are in doing that!—_

_Megumi got what she wanted then. Kiara's mood lightened up, the anxiety and fear dissipating a bit._

_Mentally sighing, Kiara said, "You be careful."_

—_Aren't I always!— Megumi responded with a small grin. _

Kiara mentally rolled her eyes before she swiftly escaped the spring, Megumi following suit, sprinting through the dense forest in a different direction.

"I love it when they run, don't you?" Kuroune inquired, flexing his hands in and out.

The only answer Youko gave was an evil smirk before he took off in the direction of the brown-haired female.

"Yup, I _love_ it too." With that, Kuroune dashed towards his prey, drowning in pure excitement because the second he caught he her…there would be no mercy.

* * *

**So how do you like it?**

**Was it good? Bad? AWESOME? HORRENDOUS? AWE-INSPIRING?..lol...you get the idea… ^-^**

**So tell me your opinions! I'd love to hear them….Good or Bad! Hehe!**

**Oh and don't forget to keep watch, okay!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	4. Everything Unexpected

**HEY GUYS! ^-^**

**Third chappie is up! YEAH! LoL ^-^ (…Oh by the way, this is where things start to digress from what's originally been written…) So read up and enjoy!**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. If so they will be italicized and carry ellipsis before and after what's being thought! Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Chapter 3: "Everything Unexpected"**

Kiara ran as fast as her feet could take her, dodging trees and other wild plant life with expert skill.

She smirked.

Running for the past ten minutes or so, Kiara was sure she lost the demon following her. She felt him upon her at the beginning, but his aura disappeared soon after. Loving how free running made her feel, she continued to do so for many more miles, deciding to stop when she truly felt alone, safe from harm.

Controlling her breathing, Kiara walked over to a boulder that rested in front of fallen tree. She placed her nude body against its cool, flat surface, a chill coursing through her ultimately calming her heart.

Kiara closed her eyes as a light breeze swept through. She let it pass over her body, enjoying the affect it had on her. At that moment, she felt so free and at peace. Utter calm and stillness.

Why couldn't they find someplace like this to fill their days? Or acquire this sense of tranquility in their lives? Why were she and her sister instead spending their years on the run, fighting, for every breath they took?

Were they cursed to do this forever?

For as long as Kiara could remember, she and Megumi have been fighting demons among other demons. It never ended. Did they not deserve a break from all this?

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kiara refocused on the here and now. Was Megumi okay? Did she too lose the demon that was chasing after her? Needing to know, Kiara opened her eyes, reaching out to her sister telepathically.

—_Meg? Hey, Meg! Are you oka…-_

Kiara's mind stopped, completely shutting down. Her breath caught at her throat as her eyes opened wide, not believing what she was seeing.

The silver-haired demon who spoke at the springs, the one with that alluring voice, was leaning against one of the trees opposite her, hands folded across his massive chest. He watched her intently with those stunning amber-red eyes of his.

When did he get here? She hadn't felt his presence at all! Even now, she couldn't get a read on him!

…_What the hell is he!..._

Unable to do otherwise, Kiara watched in horror as he straightened himself up, stepping out of the shadows in a slow, steady stride towards her. With each step he took Kiara felt her heart tighten, as if he were doing so with his bare hands. She could not move nor could she stop looking into those…eyes. They rendered her speechless at the springs just as they did now. Why couldn't she look away?

All of a sudden, he stopped. Frozen as a statue, the silver-haired demon only moved those mysteriously, gorgeous eyes upward, pinning whatever it was he was looking at with a dangerous look.

A sound was heard from above, breaking Kiara's hypnotic trance. She looked up and quickly placed her hands upon her mouth to keep from screaming.

A spider—practically the size of the boulder Kiara was up against—was perched on a tree about eight feet from where she stood in all its ugliness. Its eight black, soulless eyes targeted its quarry below, moving bit by bit with its eight gargantuan legs, bent like claws.

Trying desperately to swallow down her fear, Kiara removed her hands from her mouth gradually placing them at her sides. This was absolutely the _worst_ thing that could possibly be happening to her right now. If there was anything Kiara hated the _most_ in the world…it was spiders. Smalls one, big ones, they all gave her nightmares just the same.

She had no choice but to run as far away as she possibly could. Kiara couldn't use her powers nor would she use physical tactics. _That_ wasn't even an option. There was no way in _hell_ she was voluntarily going to go near that hideous thing.

Meticulously working her way around the boulder, Kiara planned to jet like a cheetah, running behind her where the trees were denser in hopes of slowing the chase down with its size. However, she triggered an immediate response from the creature the second her foot caught the tree, falling on her back.

She looked up and let out a blood curtailing scream from her throat as the evil spider screeched at the top of its lungs in mid flight right above her. Paralyzed with fear, she continued to scream until a cascade of vines sprung forth from beneath the earth around her. They shot up like spears, penetrating the beast as sharp as blades. The spider screeched once again as it was forced on its back, black blood oozing out of its fatal wounds. It continued to yell and scream, pinned down by the vines until it ceased doing so altogether.

Kiara stared at the dead spider as she sat up. She was still alive! A minute ago she was sure she was as good as dead. There was no way she would have been able to move out of the way. She felt utterly crippled the second she saw that things above her. If it wasn't for…

The demon! She had completely forgotten about him the second she had seen that gargantuan creature.

It was as if thinking about him made him appear because she was no longer looking at the dead spider, but at those vibrant amber eyes she couldn't get enough off.

Crouching low directly in front of her, Youko pinned the pale faced beauty with a stare, intense as always. Kiara gazed back, unable to do otherwise. She could not understand why she felt so…different when caught up in those now amber orbs. However, she had come to the conclusion that it was a good different. Something Kiara had never felt in her entire existence.

But before she could dwell on the matter any longer, something inside her snapped and tears suddenly started to blur her vision. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around the silver-haired demon's neck, pressing her naked body against his in a tight hug.

Youko Kurama, King of Thieves, was rarely ever '_startled_'. It never became of him to _'get startled'_. However, at this very moment in time, he was. Actually, he was beyond startled. He was utterly and completely flabbergasted.

But that quickly vanished the second he took in another breath. That scent…that wonderful, intoxicating aroma was pure bliss. Resting her head in his crook of his neck, Youko was able to bury his noise into that silk mane of blue-brown hair. A rush of strawberry and vanilla, mixed as one, filled his head sending him on high until….

—_Shit!_— Youko cursed mentally, trying yet again to keep his beast at bay.

Her aroma gave him an instant hard on. But what she just did _almost _sent him over the edge.

She moved. Slightly, yes. But it was a slow rub against him that had him envisioning things better left unsaid.

Youko growled low, fighting for control against his raging demon. Her nude body wasn't helping him in the slightest. His tunic—though durable—was thin, so every curve she possessed was imprinted forever in his mind. If there was one thing Youko couldn't resist about women, it was the curves. They drove him—and apparently his beast—absolutely insane. And this little vixen in his arms had plenty to admire.

Suddenly realizing what she doing due to the low growl Youko issued, Kiara gasped, jumping back resulting in a break of contact. The demon inside Youko protested with a vengeance, roaring at the top of its lungs. It was not content with the immediate separation and quite frankly neither was Youko.

"I-I'm…oh my gosh!…I-I...I didn't mean to…ugh…_shit_…" And that was it before she got on her feet, making a dash for the trees behind her.

Unfortunately, silver haired foxes are naturally faster sprinters than Lunarians. Youko appeared in front of her in less than a second, his expression…well let's just say it wasn't pleasant…

Realizing instantly that running was getting her nowhere, Kiara decided to talk her way out of this predicament she found herself in.

"Hey, I am sooo sorry I hugged you. I don't know what came over me. I…I shouldn't have done that. I know how demons are with their personal space and I so invaded yours just then. I'd be angry too if I was in your place. So I totally understand why you're looking at me with what I believe is pure rage…heh heh…So I'm going to just leave and not bother you anymore—"

Youko suddenly raised a finger to her face. With a stroke of his thumb he wiped one side of it, rubbing away the trail her tears left behind. Then he used his pointer finger to do the same with the other side.

The whole time Kiara remained still, never taking her eyes off him. His face was calm with no betrayal of any emotion. He just continued to stroke her face until he stopped, bringing his hand back to his side. His face was no longer calm but undoubtedly serious.

"_You're not going anywhere._" Youko inserted, finally getting his beast under control again.

…_What did he just do to me—wait!...What did he just say?..._

Startled then slightly pissed, Kiara asked, "Um…I don't think I heard you right."

Walking up to her, he stated, "I don't repeat myself _ever_." Finally in front of her with only an inch separating them from bodily contact, Youko inquired, "Do you really believe I'd let you go, especially after what you did?"

Taking a step back, Kiara answered, "In all honesty…nope! Not at all! But a girl can always hope! Right?" Suddenly, Kiara took off to her left, pumping her legs to go as fast as they possibly could.

Youko sighed. Doesn't she know that no one _ever_ escapes the great Youko Kurama…_ever_! It has never been done and never will be…Actually, when it comes to females, escaping would never be on their minds. Women threw themselves at him. Would give a left arm to have him fuck their brains out! So why was this one doing the exact opposite? She could very well be playing hard-to-get, but Youko doubted it. He knew the signs and the signs weren't there.

Deciding he had given her enough time to believe she was getting somewhere, Youko sped after her, conjuring his vines to trap her from above. There would be no getting away from him.

Youko smirked the second he heard a yelp, then effortless struggling.

"Struggling will only make it worse."

Kiara froze when he spoke, glaring at him the instant he made his appearance known to her. He stopped in front of her with that stupid grin that made her heart beat at a faster pace. Why the hell was it doing that all of a sudden?

"Glaring really doesn't become a female such as you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you knew how—"

"Will you just shut up and let me go!" Kiara exclaimed, embarrassed she was in such a predicament. Megumi would be highly disappointed.

At the thought of her sister, Kiara began to panic, but immediately controlled it, never giving herself away. It wouldn't help her any if this demon detected her fear. Who knows what he would do to her if he did. This silver-haired demon wasn't like the rest. He was one to watch out for.

With practiced calm, Kiara stared into those amber eyes for the umpteenth time today and said, "Let me down from here, please! These vines aren't exactly doing wonders for my skin, you know."

Looking her up and down, Youko replied, "It's your fault for parading around naked." Crossing his hands over his chest, he continued, saying, "And besides, I like you this way. So no."

"You perverted jerk! If it wasn't for you and your friend, I would be nice and clean, wearing my new outfit…*gasp.….damn it! _My new outfit_!...I _just_ bought it and now it's lost foreverrrrrr!" Kiara whined forgetting her situation in a flash.

She was practically on the verge of tears when Youko said, "Don't cry! I can get you new clothes to wear," slightly annoyed.

Why the hell did he bother to deal with this female? In all seriousness, he should have left her. Youko had no patience for whiny females. They never appealed to him and never would.

However, something about this one was different. It wasn't so much her whining that got him edgy. It was more the tears he saw coming that struck a nerve. He felt weird the second he saw them on her. It was something he never felt before and quite frankly never wanted to experience again.

"How?" She asked, holding back her tears.

"I'll steal them for you." Youko said with utter calm.

"Really? Okay, so when you do, can I come? I'd be able to get some for the Nakamura family. They have a new baby on the way you know!"

Youko was once again completely flabbergasted.

Known throughout all of demon world, Youko was used to two things: the first, women—and you'd be surprised at the number of men—desired him for his exceptional sex appeal. Upon confrontation—whether it be the first or the 28th time—Youko would _always_ smell the desire of the other. He didn't have to read their minds to know they wanted their brains fucked out by him. It was written as plain as day on their faces. But once the deed was done—if he so allowed—the very fear he loved to see in the very depths of their eyes would make itself known. So much so that it would saturate the very air around them.

This was the second thing. Everybody, absolutely everybody, feared Youko and the things he did.

However, this female failed to do either, doing the exact opposite. Firstly, she never once looked at him as if she wanted him to fuck her senseless. Heck, she didn't even seem to want him! Yes, there were times she continued to stare him down, but she always looked as if she were trying to solve a complicated puzzle instead of wanting to be utterly ravished by him.

Secondly, the blue-haired female did not possess a look of horror at the fact that he would steal for her whatsoever! Women—when they wanted his cock shoved up their asses—would say anything like his 'profession' was absolutely sexy, getting an all time high from the danger factor of it all. But he could smell the lie the instant they opened their mouths.

Thievery was his passion. His sole purpose for living. They couldn't possibly understand its significance to him. Words could never, ever explain what thievery gave him.

But this blue-eyed angel…she was different. Her eyes literally light up the moment he suggested it. It was like looking back at a younger version of himself. He could _feel_ her heart quicken in excitement. This woman…this woman…

"Hey, demon…..ummm…..I-I was wondering…uh….o…"

Kiara was confused. Why? Well because she was no longer held up six feet in the air by vines that were surprisingly remarkably soft. She had expected thorns and an edgy roughness to it like the ones that killed…she shivered.

…_Let's not think about that, okay, Kiara! You have enough things to worry about here…_

Pinning Youko down with a stare of utter confusion, Kiara opened her mouth to ask him why he suddenly decided to let her go when a familiar, but dreadful energy source pulsed through her veins.

Kiara's blood went cold. She turned her head in its direction, fear once again creeping into her veins. Her heart rate began to accelerate.

Youko noticed the unfamiliar surge of energy, lowering his eyes to mere slits. This energy source was strong. Almost as strong as…his. And he didn't like that one bit.

"It can't be. He found us again—…*gasp…Meg…" Kiara muttered, suddenly taking off.

She only took two steps before Youko reappeared in front of her.

Startled and slightly frantic, Kiara bellowed, "_What are you doing_?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Youko countered, arms over his chest.

"What I do is none of your concern. No if you'll excuse me…" Kiara made a move towards her left, but Youko barricaded her with his massiveness. She tried moving to her left, but he did the same thing.

"Arghhhhh! Will you get out of my way!"

"What do you intend to accomplish in your condition?" Youko inquired, glaring at her. He was looking more and more intimidating by the second.

Ignoring the glare, Kiara started, "Like I said before, this is none of your—

"You are exhausted and weak. You'll be dead before—"

"_**Don't you dare call me weak.**_" Kiara warned through clenched teeth. "I know my condition _very well _demon. I don't need you to tell me that!

If he wasn't interested in this female, he would have killed her for her speaking to him that way. Demons died doing less.

Keeping that glare, Youko said, "_You __**are**__ weak_. If you weren't, you would have been able to handle the spider."

"I didn't fucking kill that spider because I fucking _**hate**_ spiders! They scare the shit out of me! Being scared shitless and being weak are two different things, you asshole!"

The second Kiara finished her sentence, she found herself up against a tree. Youko's body pinned her against it, while one hand firmly wrapped around her throat. Kiara glared up at Youko, anger burning in the depths of her eyes.

"That is where you are wrong little vixen. They both mean the same thing to me. And you better watch yourself or you'll end up dead."

"If you were going to kill me you would have done so already." Kiara knew she was playing with her life on the line, but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had no doubt he would kill her here. Lives didn't look too important to this demon. However, something inside her told her that his threat was an empty one.

Hoping she was right, Kiara continued, "Look, I need to get to my sister quickly! Please, let me go find her!"

Youko stared at her for a minute before he released his grip around her throat. Still pinning her to the tree with his body, Youko asked, "What would be the purpose?"

Kiara almost gave him the are-you-stupid-look, but she kept it in. She was pretty sure if she did, he'd kill her no questions asked.

"I know my sister felt the same thing I did. She's the type of person who would seek it out initiating a fight that she can't win at this moment. My sister is strong, a woman one wouldn't want to mess with. But she's known for be acting on impulse when it comes to fighting and I can't have her enter a fight the way she is. This is why I need to get to her before she makes it to those men…"

"_**What men?**_" Youko enforced, daring her not to give him an answer.

"_Damious' men!_ He sent them out to capture us!" Kiara realized she had told him more than she should have the second she finished talking. But she needed him to get off her. And the only way that was going to happen was if she cooperated…somewhat.

With one hand positioned above Kiara's head, Youko used the one beside him to calm himself down, digging his extended claws into his legs. The beast inside him started going on a rampage at the mention of a male…

"_Damn it." _Youko muttered to himself. There it was again. That feeling of wanting so desperately to kill someone, all because of this blue-haired vixen.

Shit! What the hell was going on with him!

Kiara suddenly felt a heavy streak of…malevolence. Focusing on him, Kiara saw the demon's eyes closed. His breathing was different, as if he was struggling to do so.

Slightly concerned, Kiara asked, "Hey, are you—"

"_**I'm fine.**_" Kiara kept quiet and let him be, until he asked, "_**Who is…Damious?"**_ Youko's eyes were open now, daring her not to tell him once again. They were amber-red, a sign—she by now figured—signaled his anger.

"I can't tell you that." She knew that was the wrong thing to say, but she wasn't about to tell a complete stranger her life story.

His eyes pulsed as he snarled at her. "_**You will answer me."**_

"Why the hell do you wanna know, huh? What will telling you anything solve, huh? Not a damn thing that's what!"

Youko glared at Kiara, his intent to kill present in his eyes. Kiara only glared back, her anger surfacing. Who the hell did he think he was, demanding things left and right?

Growling low, Youko stated, "You're undressed."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"You're not going like that—"

"Why do you all of a sudden have a problem with me being naked? You sure as hell didn't seem to have one before!"

Tightening his grip against the bark of the tree, Youko uttered, "That's not the point."

"Yeah. You're right! This is not the point. The real issue here isn't me, it's you! I need to get to my sister fast. So I say you either help me find her or get the fuck out of my face because I don't have time to argue with you. So make your pick. Now!"

Youko and Kiara glared each other down for what seemed an eternity, until Youko came in close, his breath fanning her neck. Kiara suddenly shivered from the unexpected move, unsure what he was planning to do. Youko lips replaced his breath. His tongue slipped out, raising goosebumps in places Kiara didn't know they could exist in.

Taking a deep breath, Kiara started asking, "What are you—"

Then he bit her.

Kiara screamed at the pain the bite caused her. She brought her hands up to his chest, desperately trying to push him away, but she froze the second she felt the pull of her blood leave her body.

Youko never planned on taking her blood, but he couldn't resist once it made its way to his mouth. His beast roared in pleasure, savoring each drop. She tasted so damn good! Her blood was absolutely addicting. It was like a fucking drug he couldn't get enough of. And what had him hooked was the tinge of strawberry vanilla mixed in with it. Oh he would have lost himself in her if her legs didn't suddenly give way.

Taking one last draw, Youko slowly retracted his fangs, licking the trail of blood away. He licked at the puncture wounds next, healing them and the intense ache he knew she felt with his saliva.

Youko stepped back taking her with him. She rested against him, catching her breath. But about a minute later she pushed away from him with all the strength she could muster, craving distance. Youko hardly budged, but the little space between them was surely welcomed on her part.

Using the bark of the tree for support, Kiara clamped a hand against her new wound, yelling, "_What the __**hell **__is wrong with you?...__**Why **__did you do that?_"

Ignoring her questions, Youko suddenly ripped the top of his white tunic, his chiseled chest now exposed for all to see.

Damn it...she was staring…again! This was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now, but with him standing in front of her with only a few centimeters to spare, it was hard to do otherwise.

Youko took up what little distance they had between them to circle his hands around her with the tunic. She would have protested, but she couldn't find her voice. He was dressing her, placing an arm in the sleeve. Coming to the other arm, he looked at her commanding her to put it down. It was still clamped on her neck.

When she didn't budge, he voiced, "Put. It. Down."

Kiara refused to move, but then he said, "Do you want to find your sister?"

Damn him for using her sister as a means to get what he wanted!

Glaring the whole time, Kiara slowly descended her arm, slipping it into the other sleeve. Wanting to do this the minute he saw her, Youko reached out for a handful of her silky blue-brown tresses, loving how it fell like water through his hands. She deprived him of this pleasure however, by instantly pulling it back behind her.

"Hurry up and finish." She muttered quietly, looking anywhere but at him. Then she added, "Please," in an even quieter tone.

Youko did so a second later, fitting the tunic around her curvaceous body. It was huge on her, practically swallowing her. So he wrapped it around her twice, the bottom of it resting at her hips. Making a small vine, he wrapped it around her waist to hold it all together.

The moment he finished, she stepped away from him needing to be as far away as she possible could. But that didn't work since he materialized in front her the next second.

"Please will you just listen to me for once and move."

"You're weak—"

"_**I don't need you to tell me that, damn you! Just leave me the hell alone!"**_ She turned around to depart, but decided against it, turning back to add, "_And if for a second __**you **__believe __**you**__ can dictate what __**I**__ do or what __**I**__ say, let me be the first to tell you that you are __**downright fucking crazy**__!" _Taking a step closer, Kiara finished by saying, "_You don't own me…__**Nobody does**__."_

With that, Kiara took off, sprinting in the direction of the flaring auras. Youko watched her go, trying once again to regain control of his beast.

Damn her. Everything about her. Her face. Her body. Her scent. Why was he so fucking drawn to it all? He had been with more females than most men did or would in their entire lifetime. And not once did he, _**himself**_, feel as drawn to them as he did this female.

Then there was the question: Why hadn't he killed her for her insolence? Why did he hesitate to—

Youko felt it and his beast roared in his head, urging him to take action _now_! He cursed under his breath again before taking off after her. He sensed something, a demon, closing in on her from behind. Drinking more of her blood then he should have, he was able to get an accurate reading on her position and energy level and let just say the latter wasn't up to his liking. She wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the demon sneaking up behind her.

"_**Damn female.**_" Youko growled, sprinting his way over to her. He wasn't about to let this female die. He should, but he had some unfinished business with her. He wasn't finished with her yet.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**How was it! Huh? HUH? (…*elbow poke…*elbow poke…)**

**This chappie was refabricated (…totally made this word up….i think…..lol…) from scratch because I sooooooooooooooo didn't like the previous one. (…ugh…the other one gave me nightmares….*shiver…..lmaoooo ^-^…)**

**So tell me what you think okay! I wanna hear all about your dislikes and likes!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**BYE! ^-^ **


	5. Fierce Kitty

**HEY GUYS! ^-^**

**The FORTH CHAPPIE of Soul Mates! is up and running! WUUUUUU HUUUUU! YEAH! LoL ^-^ **

**I'm really starting to like the way Megumi and Kiara are coming along. Before I felt like I was everywhere with them, especially personality wise. But now, I feel like I have more control over that and on who they are! **

**So read up and tell me how it is, okay!**

**As always, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**Just to let you know, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. So if you see something italicized with ellipsis before and after it—whether it be a word or a sentence—that's a thought! Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, ENJOY THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Chapter 4: "Fierce Kitty"**

Jumping from tree to tree, Megumi traveled with much ease and grace. However, her anger caused her to stumble once or twice.

She couldn't help it. She was absolutely furious that those demons had walked in on them without her sensing them at all. Megumi had practically given them the opportunity to kill both she and her sister and this didn't sit well with her one bit.

Megumi was known for being a competitor, and like all competitors, she loved to always have the upper hand in whatever it was she was doing. Never would she have allowed such a thing to happen.

So how the hell did they sneak up on them?

Stretching her senses, Megumi could feel the demon after her half a mile away, jumping from tree to tree just as she was.

She didn't like this at all.

This demon was strong. She could tell from his aura. It was nothing Megumi had ever seen before. So why hasn't he caught up to her yet?

Though she was moving at a fast pace, she was sure he could out do her. Why the hell wasn't he?

Aggravated, Megumi mustered enough energy to quickly teleport herself to a clearing, surrounded by lush trees and vivid plants. 15 miles away from her last location, Megumi paced back and forth, trying to decipher how to deal with the demon who would catch up to her any minute now...

"Kitten! You're making me dizzy with all your pacing back and forth and all."

Megumi froze, shocked beyond belief.

–_**How the hell did he get here so fast!—**_

Not thinking twice about it, Megumi spun around to face him with a sword—that she conjured with her powers—aiming for his throat, ready to decapitate.

Quickly evading her attack by side stepping behind her, Kuroune uttered, "Whoa there. You could have killed me."

"That's the point!" Megumi teleported herself above him, swing her sword downward to strike. But he side stepped once again at the last second, vanishing from her sight. She sprung up from her crouched position on the floor, looking around in haste to spot his whereabouts. But he was nowhere in sight.

"_STOP_, playing _games_ you demon! Come out and fight!...Or are you too chicken to do so?" Megumi yelled, watching for the tiniest bit of movement. Nothing happened. Everything was still, except for the wind that blew her long black-purple tresses across her face and the leaves of the multi-colored trees.

"_Coward._" Megumi whispered in a low voice, knowing this would get his attention. If there was one thing a demon couldn't stand to be called, it was this.

"Hey! Who are you calling a _coward_?"

Bingo.

Megumi watched him exit the trees from her left. His gorgeous face lined with a frown.

Wait!…What did she just think him?...Gorgeous?

Shit.

What the hell was she doing admiring the demon who possibly planned to fuck her—…actually who _definitely_ planned to fuck her…his eyes and his erection said it all…—then kill her afterward?

"Hey, kitten! Are you going to answer my question or just eye fuck me all day? I really don't mind though. I'd prefer you did the latter."

Megumi hated him.

…_**Horny Bastard!...**_

Masking her anger as best she could, Megumi replied, "I believe the best thing for you to do right now is to leave with your tail between your legs. And then afterwards, why don't you go fuck yourself."

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings, little kitten." Kuroune said, placing a hand on his heart, while feigning a hurt expression.

"You know damn well my remark didn't put a fucking dent in that huge ego of yours, so just shut the hell up and leave." Megumi said, anger flickering in her eyes. "And don't you _**EVER**_ call me _'little kitten'_ again. You'll be making an appointment with death otherwise."

Kuroune smirked evilly, his eyes filled with unbound excitement. This female had more bite than he ever expected. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was a feisty one. But not this feisty. They were going to make one hell of a great pair in bed.

Wanting to be in her right now, Kuroune couldn't help but drink her body up with his ravenous indigo orbs. Regretfully, she had somehow found the time to place a loose piece of fabric on her body that practically swallowed her, ending mid–thigh.

What he wouldn't give to see her naked right now. At the thought, his member throbbed and his arousal skyrocketed. Dammit! He wanted her…_now!_

"Unlike _you_ demon, I don't take pleasure in the fact that _**you **_are eye fucking me right now and have been since we met. So do me a favor and _**quit it**_!" Megumi exclaimed, bringing her sword up near her face in a fighting stance, ready to strike.

A sudden breeze came passing by a moment after, swiping her dark tresses along with her shirt-like clothing, raising it past her stomach then back down again in a flash.

That was all Kuroune needed.

In a blink of an eye, Kuroune knocked the sword out of Megumi's hand and pushed her down to the ground. Straddling her well toned body, he restrained both her hands above her head with one hand as he grinned at her shocked expression.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely adorable with a shocked expression on your face?"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Shhhhh! Don't worry little kitten. You'll enjoy this." Kuroune cooed, placing a row of chaste kisses along her neck. Megumi struggled for a bit longer, but she was becoming undone. Her breath started to quicken as an uneasy feeling rested in the pit of her stomach. She tried to lash out at him, but a small scream escaped instead. Kuroune had nipped the nape of her neck, while his free hand squeezed the life out of her right breast.

"You like that don't you." He whispered against her skin, making his way down to her left breast.

"I told you to get the HELL off me—ahhh…"

Sucking her breast through the loose fabric, Kuroune placed the hand that was on her right breast at the curve of her back, bring more of her into his voracious mouth.

Then Megumi did the unthinkable. She moaned out loud, thankfully stopping herself mid-way. She was absolutely horrified at what she just did. She sounded like…a desperate, horny bitch.

She disliked desperate, horny bitches.

—_**Hell no! This is NOT going down-…— **_

—_**Meg? Hey, Meg! Are you oka…-**_

Megumi's heart nearly stopped.

Kiara had just reached out to her, but she was cut off.

By what?

Had that other bastard gotten to her?

Megumi's anger resurfaced.

—_**If he so much as breathes on her Imma…**__—_

"Ow!" Megumi yelled, brought back out of the depth of her mind.

Kuroune hovered over her and said, "Your focus should be here with me. Nowhere els—"

"Release my hands." Megumi quickly interjected.

"_Not yet._" Kuroune muttered, going back for her left breast.

"_**Please**_, just one hand." Megumi begged. "I want to—…I-I need to…feel it…please…"

Kuroune froze. She couldn't be talking about…

He looked at Megumi's face, spotting deep longing and desire in the depths of those amethyst orbs. After staring at them for what seemed like an eternity, he released one of her arms, just as she asked.

The second Megumi's hand was free, she went for her target. She slid her hand through his pants, working her way to his hard-as-a-rock cock. The instant she found it, she teased the top with her fingers, stroking slowly.

Kuroune hissed, his breath short and shallow. Her taunting was killing him and he loved every second of it.

"_You like that?"_

"_Yes. Damn it! Yes!" _Kuroune growled.

Megumi continued her adventure, sliding her hand down his length. She wrapped her fingers around the middle, cradling it for a second, before she squeezed it hard and tight, saying, "If you listen to me, I'll keep you cock intact. Don't listen and you'll be a cockless motherfucker in one minute flat."

Shit.

He should have known. The minute she gave in like that he should have been on alert. But noooo, he had to let his cock do all the thinking. Now look where it got him.

Sighing, Kuroune said, "How are _we _supposed to give life to _our_ beautiful offspring if you dislocate my groin?"

Tightening her hold on his member, Kuroune winced. Yeah, he knew that was coming.

"There is no **'**_**we' **__a_nd there will _**never **_be a **'**_**we'**__. _I don't date horny bastards like you. You're all a disappointment. So that would never be my problem. Only yours." Megumi replied, stating a fact.

"Hey! That's mean! You can't say that!"

"I just did. And I'm not known for being nice. So deal with it!" Megumi informed with Kuroune's cock still in her hand…barely.

…_**Damn it! Why does he have to have such a full cock for?... **_

This demon's manlyhood was not of normal standards. Not only was it huge—her one hand almost losing its grip around it—but it was growing and active, twitching every now and then, which was getting on Megumi's last dam nerve.

"Will you _**control**_ your damn cock, demon?"

"I love it when you say that word." Kuroune said with a grin that literally could stop hearts. "And it has a mind of its own you know. I think it likes you."

"Ughhh!…I _**hate**_ men!" Megumi muttered to herself, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Awww…you don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do. Now listen here." Megumi tightened her grip as best she could to gets his attention.

Kuroune winced and said, "Watch it will ya! You're damaging the goods here!"

Ignoring him, Megumi continued, "I need to find my sister fast. And I believe your partner caught up to he so much as injures a hair on her head, I will—"

"Youko won't hurt her." Kuroune interrupted.

"For your cock's sake and his also, you better be right."

Kuroune chuckled before he added. "But just so we're on the same page here, I said 'he's not going to hurt her.' Touching her…well that's a whole other stor—ahh! Shit!"

Megumi dug her nails into his member and that shit hurt like hell.

But he couldn't help but groan in pleasure afterward. Her roughness was so damn sexy!

"_What the __**hell**__ do you mean __**'I said not hurt, but touch**__!' There __**both**__ equivalent to me! He __**touches **__her, __**injures**__ her, __**even breathes **__on her and I __**will**__ kill him as well as __**sever**__ your whole damn annoying package!__**"**_

"Whoa, there little kitty! Youko will not harm your sister. I swear this on my life." Kuroune uttered, placing a hand over his heart. "But if I were you, I wouldn't get between him and the little lady."

"_**What the hell are you talking about**_!" Megumi asked, getting highly upset all over again. "_**Are you seriously telling me to sit back and watch some stranger do whatever he pleases with my sister**_?"

With pure honesty, Kuroune responded with a, "Umm…yeah."

"_**Are you stupid**_?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"**Ughhh!** **Focus, Demon, Focus! Damn it**!" Megumi squeezed.

"_**Damn it, woman! You need to stop doing that to me! You're killing me here! And how exactly do you expect me to focus when I'm on top of you like this.**_"

"_**You're such an imbeciliano! Get up!"**_

"_**I am sooo not what you just called me**__! And how exactly am I going to do that with your tight ass grip on my dick, hmm?"_

Getting in his face, Megumi said, "_**Get. Up."**_

Unable to take his eyes off her, Kuroune began saying, "That threatening tone of yours is quite sexy—_**ah, okay! I'm getting up! Jeez**_!"

Standing up with her hand still tightly wrapped around his member, Megumi muttered, "Listen here. _**You**_ are going to lead me to my sister and when you do _**both you and your partner **_are going to let us go our merry way—"

"No can do."

Megumi dug her nails in with force.

"_**AH! SHIT! DAMN IT WOMAN! I'M NOW FUCKING BLEEDING, DAMN IT**_!"

Because she was such a '_nice person'_, Megumi tightened her grip some more before letting go.

Kuroune fell to ground on his knees, crouched down with his forehead imprinted in the dirt. Never had a woman brought him to knees before…Damn it!

"I'm giving you one more chance demon." She muttered, folding both her hands across her chest. "You will help me or I cut your cock off. Take. Your. Pick."

Grinning through the pain, Kuroune asked, "How you gonna do that? My dick is no longer in your hands, which is a pity. They were starting to feel like hom—"

Megumi kicked him in the face, sending him on his back.

"_**Shit woman! WHAT. IS. YOUR. DAMN. PROBLEM**_?"

Looking him straight in the eyes, Megumi simply said, "You're pissing me the hell off."

Getting off the floor with rapid speed, Kuroune appeared right in front of Megumi's face asking, "You bruised _**my**_ beautiful face just because you were pissed off!"

Rolling her eyes, Megumi answered, "Yes I did. Now lead me to your partner. You know his energy signature better than me, which will save me a lot of time."

Glaring at her, Kuroune said, "It's useless you know. Even if I led you to him, Kurama wouldn't listen. That fox is known for doing whatever he wants, whenever he wants—"

"Wait a minute," Megumi uttered, furrowing her brows.

Kuroune groaned silently. Why did he find that frown so cute?

"Did you just say fox?"

Giving her a 'duh' expression, Kuroune replied, "Uh, yeah. I kinda did."

Staring at nothing in particular, Megumi began, "At first I wasn't certain but now…" She looked up at him and he could see it in her eyes. Her mind was racing.

He cursed silently. Now why did that look turn him on, damn it!

"Please tell me your partner isn't _**the **_legendary Youko Kurama."

"Yup! He's my other half…—well that sounds kind of weird, so let me rephrase that. He's my best bud! That still sounds kind of weird—"

"_**HE'S THE ONE WITH MY SISTER!**__"_ Megumi yelled, utterly flabbergasted.

"Yup!"

"Then your—"

"Kuroune Crane, at your service." He winked, grinning that killer grin again.

Life just keeps getting better. Not only was she and her sister depleted of the majority of their energy. But the two demons who decided to make them their next targets were the notorious duo that to this day have won every battle they every fought. Every being that ever tried to fight them died—more than not—a horrible death. There was no way she could take the both of them out and escape with her sister in her condition.

If only she had known beforehand. She wouldn't have left her sisters side, especially with…

Without even saying a word, Megumi turned back in the direction of the lake, hoping to track Kiara faster this way. With her energy so low, Megumi couldn't speak to Kiara telepathically with distance as a major factor.

But Kuroune had other plans. He suddenly blocked her with his body.

She stopped then looked up at him.

"Move." She demanded. Megumi realized then that she definitely had balls telling a well-known, lethal bandit what to do, but she had no choice. Kiara—of all people—was out there with the most powerful demon in demon world—well…maybe the second most powerful demon in demon world—but a powerful one nonetheless.

Making her move, Megumi stepped to the side of Kuroune, but he blocked her once again this time using his midnight black wings.

The knowledge of Kuroune's wings was there being that he was a bat demon and all. But Megumi was just as surprised at seeing them as if she hadn't known at all.

They were huge, magnificent, and…

"You're currently giving my wings a better eye fuck then when you looked at me. Quite honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about that." Kuroune uttered with a troubled look.

Megumi gave him a nasty look before she tried moving around him again. He extended his wings even further blocking her for the third time.

Losing her patience, Megumi yelled, "_**WILL YOU MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! I HAVE NO TIME TO MESS AROUND WITH YOU**__—"_

"Whoa there, kitty cat! Draw back those claws of yours for a sec! I just wanna know what you're planning to do?"

Making another attempt, but failing miserably at it once again, Megumi barked, "_**Will you just get out of my way! I don't need your help anymore.**_"

"Just tell me where you're going. I'll let you pass afterward."

Narrowing her eyes, while she crossed her arms over her chest, Megumi said, "I don't believe you."

"Well what other choice do you have?"

She had a choice and that was teleportation. But she'd leave herself vulnerable to attack, which was not an option.

Hating this more than ever, Megumi answered him, "It should be obvious by now. I'm going to get my sister."

"I already told you—"

"_What you told me was bullshit_! I am _**NOT**_ leaving my sister with _**Youko Kurama**_, the _**King**_ of the freakin' _**Thieves**_!"

Drawing his wings behind him, Kuroune replied, "For the last time, Youko won't harm your sister. He's become somewhat…" He trailed off, mumbling the rest under his breath.

Megumi wasn't as advanced in hearing as most demons, but she was able to pick up what Kuroune had mumbled. And she didn't like it…one bit.

Her insides began to freeze and she stared him down with a cold glare.

"_You're kidding me, right_?"

Sighing, Kuroune uttered, "I wish I wa—"

"_**What the hell are you talking about? That can't happen**_."

"Oh yes it can. It's called—"

"_**No, No, NO! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY ABSURD! SHE CAN'T BE HIS…NO! That's…It just can't be…**_"

Actually it was possible. But Megumi couldn't afford to believe him. There was too much on her plate—no, _their plates_—already. Megumi and Kiara couldn't have the King of Thieves enter their already troubled lives.

Suddenly a blast of energy was picked up not too far from where Kuroune and Megumi stood. While Kuroune's expression was one of dislike, Megumi's face was full of shock when she registered whose energy signature she was feeling.

It was familiar, d_eadly _energy.

Damious energy.

Shock soon turning into anger as Megumi muttered, "How the hell did they catch up so fast? Damn it!"

Megumi automatically took two steps in the direction of the familiar energy signature when Kuroune suddenly locked a firm hand on her wrist.

As she turned around, he said, "W_**here the hell do you think you're going?"**_

From the hard grip he had on her wrist and that sudden _dark, threatening tone, _Megumi had a feeling he was angry. Why? She had no clue. But in all honesty she didn't care.

Opening her mouth, Megumi whispered, "Bassiaeta." And without a warning, Kuroune let go of her wrist to fall to his knees, groaning in agonizing pain.

Unable to look at her he growled, "_**WOMAN! What the hell did you fucking do to me?"**_

"Well you see, the very moment I touched your cock, I started casting a spell, which allowed me to have power over it." Crouching down in front of him, she continued saying, "Now every time you get on my damn nerves, I say Ba—"

"_**Don't. You. Dare.**_" Kuroune uttered through clenched teeth. He found the strength to look up at her and when he did, he gave her the worst glare of the century.

She smirked.

Standing up, Megumi said, "_Okay. Enjoy your life, bat demon,_" before turning around to leave.

"_**DON'T!**_" Kuroune growled out at her. But she ignored him, sprinting away to leave a cursing bat demon on the floor behind her.

* * *

**So how was this chappie?**

**Was it good? Bad? AWESOME? HORRENDOUS? AWE-INSPIRING?..lol...you get the idea… ^-^**

**So tell me what you think, okay! **

**Be on the look out!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	6. Fatal Turnout

**Hey Guys! ^-^**

**It's been a while since I've updated a new chappie for Soul Mates. For some reason, this one was the hardest to write. I had writer's block like every 5 seconds, which was quite depressing -_- . But I finally pushed through and I'm happy with the outcome…for the most part. I'll see if my work was in vain by the reviews you leave behind…(So leave awesome ones..lol :D)**

**So here's CHAPTER 5! I hope you enjoy it!**

**And as always, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**Just to let you know, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. So if you see something italicized with ellipsis before and after it—whether it be a word or a sentence—that's a thought. Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, ENJOY THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Previously on Soul Mates:**

_Suddenly a blast of energy was picked up not too far from where Kuroune and Megumi stood. While Kuroune's expression was one of dislike, Megumi's face was full of shock when she registered whose energy signature she was feeling. _

_It was familiar, deadly energy. _

_Damious energy._

_Shock soon turning into anger as Megumi muttered, "How the hell did they catch up so fast? Damn it!"_

_Megumi automatically took two steps in the direction of the familiar energy signature when Kuroune suddenly locked a firm hand on her wrist._

_As she turned around, he said, "__**Where the hell do you think you're going?"**_

_From the hard grip he had on her wrist and that sudden dark, threatening tone, Megumi had a feeling he was angry. Why? She had no clue. But in all honesty she didn't care._

_Opening her mouth, Megumi whispered, "Bassiaeta." And without a warning, Kuroune let go of her wrist to fall to his knees, groaning in agonizing pain. _

_Unable to look at her he growled, "__**WOMAN! What the hell did you fucking do to me?"**_

"_Well you see, the very moment I touched your cock, I started casting a spell, which allowed me to basically have complete control over it." Crouching down in front of him, she continued saying, "Now every time you get on my damn nerves, I will say Ba—"_

"_**Don't. You. Dare.**__" Kuroune uttered through clenched teeth. He found the strength to look up at her and when he did, he gave her the worst glare of the century._

_She smirked._

_Standing up, Megumi said, "Okay. Enjoy your life, bat demon," before turning around to leave._

"_**DON'T!**__" Kuroune growled out at her. But she ignored him, sprinting away to leave a cursing bat demon on the floor behind her._

**Chapter 5: "Fatal Turnout"**

In the middle of a field, full of soaring trees and exotic shrubs, a horde of cougar demons— in humanoid form—appeared in a flash of dark light. Not used to the method of transportation, all but one cougar growled and groaned, the others trying to steady themselves and calm their pounding heads.

Looking back at his pride, the leader of this odd group scrunched his face in a ferocious scowl, yelling, "You bunch of idiotic ingrates! We are a part of a mighty cougar race! We do not show our weakness like so! So stop your whining and stand up like the cougar men you are! Remember we have a job to do and not much time to do it."

The leader's men instantly straightened themselves out, following in stride behind their mentor.

With powerful and skillful steps, the leader of the pride led his undesired team of crooks down a path unknown to both them and himself. One second he was drilling a vigorous training session down these out-casted cougar throats, the next he and his men were approached by this ominous being, one who radiated immense power.

Offered a chance to know power beyond imagination, the leading cougar and his men were now sent on a mission.

They were to retrieve and capture two females shown to them by the demon and his dark magic.

At first, the leader meant to refuse such a request as it was demeaning for a cougar such as himself to play _fetch_. But the power that emitted itself off of that demon…

It was magnificent. Superb. Deadly.

All his senses flared in alarm, warning him of the evil inside _him_. If only he could acquire a fraction of that demon's power, he could be the ruler of his own tribe instead of being placed to baby sit criminals.

As if he spoke his thoughts aloud, the leader turned his head slightly to get a view of his men. They were all preoccupied with either themselves or the scenery. And this could be understood, seeing as how they weren't allowed to step foot off prison grounds.

They had lost the privilege to freedom. Each convicted of defying the law in some way, these young cougars were sent to do time to right their ways for the law was absolute.

They were doing just that, until that demon came before them, bestowing each phenomenal power and strength to do his bidding.

Such power and strength to retrieve two common females. It was a waste.

The leader did not believe all this power was necessary to capture _two females_. It was an immense insult that this discussion had even come up when it did. The cougars were a strong, mighty race. One most feared, rightly so. With their natural born strength, they could destroy mountains, civilizations even. So retrieving two females would be nothing. But the _demon_ insisted.

And the reason for the want of their capture was unknown.

One would believe it wise to know exactly what one was getting into when being _hired_ to do a job. But one would be stupid to dare ask _that_ of such a demon.

The demon named Damious.

Rounding up his men, the leader began, "Listen here, our job is to find those two women at all cost. _**Do not**_ under any circumstances injure or harm them. Damious wants them both back **alive**. _You hear me_?"

"Well that's no fun! We can't harm or injure them, _but_…we can play with them right?" A deep, voice hummed with mischief. "Cause those two sure looked mighty delectable to me, wouldn't you say so Don?"

Don, a wide-shouldered, muscular male, blessed with vibrant green eyes and a mouth that spoke seduction, grinned evilly. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that black-haired beauty. She looks like a fighter and I _like_ fighters."

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking the brown-haired female with those sparkling blue eyes. She may look innocent on the outside, but I could see the fire within her. She'd be a lovely surprise. I just know it." A tall cougar, with black-spiked hair and eyes the color of cobalt muttered. Riker slide a powerful hand near his groin, messaging it as if he could already picture himself and her together.

"Riker, you horny dick! This is not the time for that! You will not lay a finger on that girl." Staring down each and every one of his men, the leader warned, "You _**all**_ will _**not**_ lay a horny hand on them, you hear me! We are to retrieve them and bring them to Damious. That's all. Do not touch them in that sense, or else I'll kill you myself before Damious does. Trust me, it'll be a blessing compared to what he would have in store for you."

Suddenly every grin and smirk disappeared, the air completely serious.

Although these cougars were one to be feared, Damious was a being far more lethal than they. And they all knew it. Never would they cross him. One cougar thought himself strong enough to do so once granted with the new power bestowed upon him and suffered a termination so ghastly that it would forever remain in their memory, fear ever present in the hearts of each.

Satisfied his message had gotten through, he lead them further into the forest to begin their hunt.

Traveling for several miles, Don began to lose his cool. "This is fucking useless! We've been searching this whole damn, shitty forest for two females that could be anywhere in this fucking world. You'd think the guy would have given us some way to track 'em down. Shit."

"Yeah, man. How the hell does he really expect us to find them? This could take fucking days, weeks even. And I wasn't born to do such a fucking degrading assignment."

The leader was ready to turn around and reprimand them both when a large ray of energy, purple-black in color, came flying with a speed meant to kill.

The majority of the cougars were able to flash out of the way, but two weren't so lucky taking the attack head on, dying instantly.

"Well damn. I had hoped more of you would have died from that." A dark, feminine voice echoed throughout the forest.

Looking around in all directions, Don shouted, "Show yourself you bitch!"

"Hmm. You'd think I'd get some appreciation after saving your sorry asses time on looking any further for us. But of course, you are men. I shouldn't expect much."

Up above on a branch stood Megumi, her arms crossed over her chest. She stood up their like the princess she was, looking down at them as if they were the scum of this world, not worthy of her time. Her black, purple-highlighted hair flowing in the wind, the cougars watched her draw a sword out of thin air.

Don suddenly smirked. "I guess we should truly say thank you to you for that. But like you said," Lifting a sword out of his scabbard, connected to his hip, Don swung it all around him in a series of effortless twists before pausing in a crouch, ready to strike. Pointing the sword in her direction, he grinned, evilly, "we're men. I'd rather not waste my time saying such words to a female like you. So why don't we just skip the chit chat and play a little."

"Humph." Megumi smiled, eyeing him with dark, intensely calculating eyes. "Do you honestly believe you can _play_ me, let alone harm me?" Brushing the end of her sword with delicate-strong fingers, she continued, "Your little power boost will only get you so far? It would be very unwise to rely heavily on it."

Before Don could comment, his leader spoke first. "It seems you know of our plan, why we are here, correct?"

Her smile ever growing, she answered, "Let's just say you're not the first set of _minions _Damious hired to do his dirty work nor will you be the last, unfortunately."

Fierce growls filled the air as each cougar's pride was kicked to kingdom come.

"_Where is your __**sister**__, female?_" The leader asked, a dark scowl that promised death written all over his face.

…_If only I knew…_

Megumi's heart clenched in worry. She shouldn't have separated from Kiara, leaving her with the fucking King of _All_ fucking Thieves. Although Kiara was not one to take lightly when it came to combat, Megumi was the stronger one out of the two of them and the least compassionate.

"Do you honestly believe I'd tell you? Come one fellas, I know you're not that stupid."

"That's it, you bitch! I just about had enough of your insults for one day." With that, Don jumped up at alarming speed, yelling in outrage as he brought his sword up ready to do damage.

Megumi let him get as far as a foot away from her before she teleported herself behind him.

"What a slow cougar you are." Bringing her right foot up, she smashed it upon his head, his body flying into the trees below.

Landing gracefully on forest ground, Megumi sprinted in front of another slashing him across the chest in one fluid stroke. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump, expression full of unexpected shock. A second or two later, he either passed out from massive blood loss or…died.

Turning to the rest, she asked, "Whose next?"

There was slight hesitation and then they attacked.

Up against two, Megumi did a series of back flips as they charged. Using her momentum to push herself up into the air, she twirled her sword with deathly speed above her, sending it like a boomerang slicing through the thick air full of evil and violence. The first one was too close and suffered an immediate body amputation, while the other behind him jumped for the trees, dogging the sword by a thread of a hair.

Coming down behind her, rocking the earth with his possible 300 pound self, he laughed. "Nice try, wench."

A second later, the sword sliced through his abdomen. A clean cut.

Raising her arm, she caught her sword by the hilt, re-sheathing it. Turning, she looked down at cougar dead on the floor and replied, "Nice indeed—"

She almost didn't see it coming, the fist aimed to pulverize her head. Teleporting herself elsewhere, she escaped that brutal fate. But others were present, ready for her. Two other cougars came prepared. One possessed what looked like brass knuckles spiked with sharp, deadly metal able to do severe damage. The other a sword that was more a scythe than anything else.

Swinging that thing with scary precision, Megumi moved with agile speed, dodging her death after every swing to realize too late that she was being pushed into a specific spot. Escaping the last swing, she turned her head to come face to face with a reddish black beam of energy…life terminating energy.

At her present state, she wouldn't survive it.

But she wasn't just going to die without making an effort to live. Putting her hands out, Megumi prepared herself, ready to deflect it when a larger beam, made of silver-blue crystals devoured it, suspending it in air four inches away from her hands.

She'd recognize that design anywhere.

Her relief overwhelming, Megumi looked to her right to see her sister standing there, hands stretched out just like her, breathing heavily. Sweat permeated her skin, her eyes wide as saucers. Megumi spotted the fear in her eyes. Fear of what would have happened had she not made it in time.

Because that was Damious' power. His true power. And one of the cougars just shot it as if it were naturally his. Spotting him, Megumi couldn't believe her eyes. The cougar was young. Really, _really y_oung. Not at all as old as she thought he would be nor as old as the others were either. He was athletic, with muscle, and a body to admire. But like she said before, he was young and looked…innocent. Too innocent. Even now after almost killing her. His strikingly handsome features, were softened by emerald eyes, decorated with blue, gray crystals that sparkled even now under all this chaos. His expression: he looked almost _devastated_ at what he had just done.

This was not cool.

Not cool at all.

A mini-earthquake rocked the floor. Looking back to her right, Megumi stared at the back of a massively huge cougar, muscles bulging out practically everywhere on his body. And he was standing in between her and Kiara, facing Kiara.

All relief vanished, replaced with dread and suffocating fear. She reacted as quickly as possible, withdrawing her sword once again.

Instead of it slicing through the back of the cougar, it met the metal of another sword. The one that belonged to Don.

"Out of my way!" Megumi yelled, through clenched teeth.

Giving a bloody grin, Don replied, "Oh, you don't sound like you miss me much?"

Yelling back at him, she pushed him back, swing at him, aiming for his head. He ducked, sprinting of the floor to head-butt her, ramming into her stomach. Ricocheted backwards, Megumi hit the floor hard, tumbling several times before using her arms to push herself up to rest on one knee. Blood started to trickle down the side of her face as she tried to regain her breath.

Don laughed, malice in his eyes as he walked towards her. "What's a matter, _female_? Lost your cool now that your sister's here?"

Looking around him, Megumi could see the cougar advancing towards Kiara. And so she ran. But she took to the air, forced to do so by the cougar with the brass knuckles. Mid-flip mid-air, she spotted cold metal in the corner of her eye.

…Dammit!...

It was the cougar with the scythe.

Ready to block his attack, Megumi pulled her sword in front of her. But she didn't need to because a certain bat demon appeared in front of her, using two swords to stop it.

Pushing the cougar back, he flew like a dart in the sky, appearing directly behind the demon. Without mercy, he stuck both swords through the chest of the cougar and pulled in both directions, ending his attack with both arms crossed in front of him.

Megumi didn't know which was scarier just then. His attack method or the expression on his face.

She also had no clue as to why her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

_...Shit!..._

The cougar with the brass knuckles appeared behind him, ready to tear the living day lights out of Kuronue. But Kuronue disappeared. The next thing she knew, the cougar was decapitated, completely headless.

Landing on the ground, Megumi watched Kuronue walk towards her absolutely furious.

He was upset.

Yup, really upset.

And surprisingly very…sexy-ARGH! DAMMIT! _Stupid thought!s Leave my head now_-…

Suddenly Don bellowed, "_**You**_!"

Looking back at him, she had assumed he was yelling at her. But she was wrong. Don was looking at Kuronue with furiously, enraged eyes.

They knew each other?

If Kuronue heard him, he didn't show it because he continued to stare at Megumi, his eyes unwavering.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Don hollered, charging him with his sword raised, forgetting his original task. Metal clashed against metal for a series of seconds, but the entire time Kuronue continued to eye Megumi.

And her heart continued to skip beats.

How he could focus on her and fight Don simultaneously, she couldn't tell you. But Don wasn't having it. Summoning his new-found power, Don created a fire ball of hot flame in his free hand, throwing it at Kuronue as a distraction, to come up behind him and strike. If Kuronue wasn't fast on his feet that may have done some serious damage.

But Kuroune was fast.

Real fast.

Finally looking away from Megumi, Kuronue asked, "A cougar throwing fire? That's a first."

Sheathing his sword, Don summoned more lethal fire balls with both hands. "Now that I have your fucking attention, could you just cooperate and die."

Don threw a series of fire balls at Kuronue and he dodged each one, blocking some with his swords.

Kuronue knew cougars were a strong species. But that was totally an aspect of strength. Brute strength. Nothing else. How the hell did this cougar gain such power that he could summon fire balls. Lethal fire balls at that. He had no clue.

Something was off.

"Do I know you?"

Quick to anger, Don yelled, "Don't play games with me, bat! How can you not remember me – you who stole from me but not a month ago!"

Kuronue continued to stare at him, his face utterly blank. "Yeah, you don't ring a bell. Hey, Youko?"

…_What! He's here?... _Megumi thought.

And in fact he was. When he had arrived, she couldn't tell you, but he was here standing between an enraged Kiara and three dead cougars.

"What?" He replied, one hand around a heavily-thorned whip. A very _**bloody**_ heavily-thorned whip.

"Do you remember this guy, or this tribe for that matter? This guy claims we've raided his place. But I don't remember? You?"

Not even taking the time to think, Youko answered, "You think I remember every heist we plan?," his attention focused on the cougars advancing towards him. Did they not see their death sentences written on Youko's face?

Imbiciles.

Kuronue smirked. If anyone could remember every heist they'd been on since the day they began, it would be no other than Youko. He took them all very seriously. Every last one of them.

Turning back to the cougar, Kuronue began, "Yeah, sorry man. I think you got the wrong demons—"

Don attacked again, flames thrown in Kuronue's direction. Using his sword this time, he blocked each one with wicked skill. However, in doing so a few flew towards Megumi. Cursing, he sent a sword flying straight for Don's arm.

It cut it off.

A roar so loud the trees quaked let loose from cougar's lips. He went down on his knees, clutching his new wound.

Kuronue turned to Megumi, ready to protect her when the flames transformed into solid blue-silver crystals that fell to the floor next to Megumi's feet.

Both looked at the blue-eyed woman with her weary hands that trembled, raised in the air.

Megumi immediately ran to her sister, crushing Kiara in her arms.

"M-meg…I c-can't…"

Pulling away from her, Megumi checked her over, then stated, "You're okay!"

"Barely, after that hug you just gave me." She answered, rubbing the soreness out of her arms. "But what do you mean by that! Of course I'm okay. It's you I was worried about!"

Smiling, Megumi responded, "Thank you, Nana. I'm fine," in a soft voice.

Shaking her head, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, Kiara muttered, "No. That was too close Umi. Too close. You could have been—"

"Shush. I know. But everything's good. I'm okay thanks to you."

When Megumi acknowledged her, praised her in anyway, Kiara's heart would always swell in utter delight. Megumi was her world, her only friend. Her only confidant. Her only family. She meant more to her than anything else. Even life itself.

"But Nana, I need you to do me a favor and find cover. Please, remain there until this battle is over."

All that happiness soon left Kiara. For a split second, Megumi could spot hurt flickering across those chrome colored gems, but determination settled in soon after.

"I'm going to fight, too. You are _**not**_ doing this alone."

After shredding another cougar in half, Youko suddenly flashed next to Kiara, towering over her.

"Go. _**Now**_."

Before Kiara could say but a word, Megumi punched him.

Or at least tried to.

She was too slow for him. He caught her fist right before she made contact with his face.

Intensely aggravated, Kiara turned her attention to Youko and yelled. "Don't you _**dare**_ harm my sister!"

Without a word, Youko shoved her fist away, giving her a nasty glare before zeroing his attention back to Kiara.

"Did I not tell _**you**_ to stay back!"

"And didn't I tell _**you**_ that I won't!" Closing the distance between them, she continued, "You. Don't. Control. Me. Get that through your thick skull, already!"

Megumi would have been quite surprised at what she just saw, if she wasn't deeply fearful that Youko would cut her up into itty bitty pieces. But before she could do anything, a certain bat demon said, "Well I'd really hate to break this wonderful, friendly atmosphere, but I feel we should do less talking and more fighting. What do you say? Hmmm?"

"You seem to be taking care of it all, just fine." Megumi replied, dryly.

Kuronue's heated glare returned full force. "Woman, I'm royally pissed at you right now. So I believe it would be wise if you not speak to me."

"Oh so _now_ you're giving me the silent treatment? I should have _royally_ pissed you off from the very damn beginning."

"Look here, you infuriating—"

"Bat, 6 o'clock." Youko said.

Kuronue automatically turned around, making a 180 degree turn. His sword pierced right through the flesh of another oncoming cougar, right at the heart. Drawing it back, he turned his attention back to Megumi as the cougar fell to the floor dead.

But before he could say anything she held up her hand to stop him. "I don't have time for you, okay. There's still about 15 cougars left that need to be dealt with fast. So either shut up and help or leave. And just to let you know, I'd prefer you leave."

If looks could kill, Kuronue would have done just that with his glare. "This isn't over, _**kitten**_."

Practically in his face the next second, Megumi growled, "Call me that one more time and see if I won't kill you _**for good**_."

Stepping into her, he grinned…evilly.

"I'd _**love**_ to see you tr—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he wrapped one muscular arm around her, pulling them both to the air with ease. The next second, an explosion erupted underneath them, debris taking flight in every direction. Landing on a high branch in the trees, Megumi immediately detached herself away from Kuronue, looking at the destruction below. A giant crater where they once stood a second ago stared them back in the face.

Dread seeped into the pit of her stomach, practically eating it alive. Kiara was standing right next to her. Did she not make it?

_—KIA—" _

_ —Meg, It's okay! I'm alright. Are you?—_

Relief entered her system. Her dread completely gone.

_—I'm fine. Where are you?—_

_ —Down to your left, hiding between the shrubbery—_

Megumi couldn't see her, but she was able to pin point her exact location.

_—Meg, that blast came from the same cougar. The one who attacked you with Damious' power earlier. The innocent looking one—_

Kiara saw it too then. How out of place that cougar was. Megumi was positive he was dragged into this against his own will. Eyes like his were not the eyes of a killer. Or even the eyes of one that could commit a simple crime.

_—Got it….Nana, I need you to do something for me—_

—_Anything—_

Megumi knew Kiara wouldn't like what she'd planned to say next, but she needed to say it. For both their sakes.

—_I need you to stay put while I—_

_ —Meg, No! Not you too! That demon has already told me countless times how much of a nuisance I am! Do you __**both**__ truly believe that I'm that weak? —_

The hurt in her voice was like an ice cold, hand squeezing her heart.

_ —Nana—_

—_Megumi, I'm fine, okay! I am __**going**__ to fight alongside you.—_

_ —No,you are __**not!**__ Kiara, this is not a matter of whether you're weak or not—_

_ —__**Then what is it then!**__ —_

_ —__**Don't argue with me, Nana**__! Not now. Just __**listen**__ to me and stay put!—_

Silence filled Megumi's head and it was silently killing her. Receiving the silent treatment from Kiara came second to actually losing her for good. Too forgiving for her own good, Kiara would rarely partake in such a thing. But when she did, it hurt like hell.

Megumi was about to break the silence when Kiara finally caved in.

—_Fine. I'll stay put. But promise me you'll be careful, Umi. Please—_

_ —Thank you, Nana. For listening. And of course, aren't I always?—_

Removing herself from the link between them, Megumi looked down at the remaining cougars. "I'm ending this _**now**_."

Jumping down and drawing her sword, Megumi threw it like a boomerang once again, splitting an unfortunate cougar in half. Catching her sword upon landing, she found herself surrounded by them on all sides.

Before she even contemplated making a move, they all fell to the ground, dead. Three at the mercy of Kuronue's swords and four a snack for Youko's pet whip she swore was alive.

"Couldn't let you steal all the fun." Kuronue spoke behind her.

Without making a sound, she threw her sword at him with a speed to speechless for words. He barely dodged it, the sword nicking his cheek, stabbing right through the stomach of another cougar.

Turning to face her, Kuronue stared her down with every lustful cell in his hard-as-rock, damned body. Never had he ever experienced such a hard on by such scene. He had seen women fight before. Heck, he'd even fought a few. But none even remotely compared to this fierce kitty's skill.

"If only you hadn't moved, I would have killed you too." Megumi uttered, completely serious.

Smirking, Kuronue inquired, "You're a blood-thirsty hellcat, aren't you."

Her answer: a mischievous smirk of her own.

Before he could fuck her senseless against a tree, two cougars—one if front of him and one in back—interrupted his attempt. Another appeared with a speed Kuronue actually had trouble keeping up with. But he wasn't that cougar's target. Megumi was.

Without thinking Kuronue shouted, "_Behind you!," _as he jackknifed a kick into the chest of front cougar, twisting his body and raising an arm to slash the back cougar in two. Feeling the one he kicked get up behind him, Kuronue chucked a sword at his head, killing the cougar instantly. Turning towards Megumi, Kuronue sprinted towards her. But…

…_Dammit ! I won't make it!..._

Megumi senses screeched in warning as she sensed a cougar closing in behind her. Bringing her sword up, she made an attempt to block the attack, but he was too close, his speed unimaginable.

…_SHIT!.._

She wasn't going to make it.

But someone else had.

Blood splattered a nasty red hue over Megumi's body as the quick shearing of flesh echoed throughout the entire battlefield. Everything had suddenly stopped. The whole forest completely quiet. The clanking of swords, the grunting, the screaming,…..everything died out as everyone turned and witnessed the scene.

Megumi's body began to shake as she shook her head slowly, her eyes wide with raw fear, shock, and utter mortification. There her baby sister stood, in front of her with a sword pierced right through the middle of her chest.

* * *

**Hey Guy! So how was the chappie? **

**This one was way longer then I meant to actually have it, but hey what can you do. Hehe! ^-^**

**So I know you've got tons to say (or not say, which is totally fine cause…Kiara just got stabbed! STABBED! And to tell you the truth when I had re-read over my work—after not reading this chappie for the longest time—I was utterly speechless, my mouth open agape and everything. So yeah…LOL). Therefore, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to hear about all the emotions raging inside you! Hehe!**

**Things will be getting real heated from this point on. So stay tuned and be on the alert!**

**Also, I want to Thank You all for reading!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	7. Fox Demon

**Hey Guys! ^-^**

**Drum roll please! **

**{..Pretend there's drums playing in the background…Hehe!...]**

**I now welcome you to read…**

**Soul Mates, Chappie No. 6!**

**Yayyy!**

**LOL! :D**

**But first, as always, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**Just to let you know, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. So if you see something italicized with ellipsis before and after it—whether it be a word or a sentence—that's a thought. Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, ENJOY THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Previously on Soul Mates:**

…_SHIT!..._

_She wasn't going to make it._

_But someone else had._

_Blood splattered a nasty red hue over Megumi's body as the quick shearing of flesh echoed throughout the entire battlefield. Everything had suddenly stopped. The whole forest completely quiet. The clanking of swords, the grunting, the screaming,…..everything died out as everyone turned and witnessed the scene._

_Megumi's body began to shake as she shook her head slowly, her eyes wide with raw fear, shock, and utter mortification. There her baby sister stood, in front of her with a sword pierced right through the middle of her chest._

**Chapter 6: "Fox Demon"**

Barely a whisper, Kiara muttered, "..M-meg?..."

"_KIARA!_" Megumi ran to her sister, catching her limp body as it gave way. Mindful of the hard, cold piece of steel sticking through her, Megumi cradled her to her body, as if she were a babe, trying to soothe her sister as pain filled eyes stared back up at her.

"Oh My God, No! No, no, no, no, No!" She whispered to herself, as she inspected the wound. The sword was imbedded deep within her chest, above her breasts. Deep, dark red blood oozed out of the laceration in mass quantities and from the front and the back, saturating the white tunic she wore.

Megumi cursed. Cursed herself for being so damn weak and useless! It was her responsibility to keep Kiara safe, not the other way around. She should have sensed Kiara's actions. Or at least have realized what she planned on doing. How could she not know what she was thinking? They always did.

How could she have let this happen?

Now because of her weakness, the only family she had left was going to…

_ …NO!... _

She was not going to let her sister die. Never!

Pushing the tunic from her chest, Megumi placed a flat, frantic hand at the base of the wound, around the sword. But before she could say the words that would have stopped the bleeding, Kiara's hand grasped hers.

Her soft, delicate fingers hugged Megumi's, the force of it so light, almost nonexistent. Slightly shaking her head, Kiara looked up at her beloved sister. "Y-you c-can't say thos-se w-word-ds, Meg. You d-don't have the ener-rrgy to do so a-and..d…you know what will h-ha..appen if you do."

"So what!?" Megumi said, holding back her tears. "I can stop the bleeding, which will save me time needed to get the sword out!"

Kiara squeezed her hand once more, her eyes showing not only her pain, but immense sorrow. "B-but even if you d-did…..there'd..d…be neither a way for me to h-heal nor a way for you to h-heal me. Y-you'd have no energy lef-ft and this…..it-t c-can't h-happen-n. Ever." A sad smile took over Kiara's face as she continued, panting heavily for breathing became a laborious feat. "Just s-stay with me p-pleas-se….unt-til this is over—"

"_**No**_!" Megumi yelled, shaking her head. "Don't you _**dare**_ _say_ or even _think_ _it_! I absolutely _**refuse **_to let you die. You hear me! Never will I let that happen, because we made a promise!" A tear betrayed Megumi, falling down her cheek to land on top of Kiara's hand. The one she placed over hers. "And I _**intend**_ to keep it."

Tears. Kiara's eyes were filled with them, rivers flowing down the sides of her face.

She was a goner. She knew she was. Nothing could save her. Or the heartache she was about to cause Megumi when she died. They both were weak. With the amount of energy they possessed—Kiara with a cup full and Megumi with only a bucket full in size—there was no way either one of them could change this around. And like Megumi suggested, even if she could stop the bleeding, there would be no point for she would not have the energy needed to heal the wound completely.

In all honesty, that wasn't entirely true. If this were to pass, all of Megumi's magical energy would be depleted. But there was another source of energy still available.

Her life energy.

And Kiara would never allow Megumi to use it. Ever. She was going to die, having protected her precious sister. And she was content with that. For sure.

Through her tears, Kiara tried to speak, the pain and her heavy panting taking its toll. "Me…Meg-g—"

A piercing roaring vibrated throughout the entire forest and not a crevasse was untouched. It was inhuman, a sound never heard before. But the deep-felt hurt, crippling pain, and intense anger was recognizable. And unfortunately so.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_! This is not good. So not good."

Kuronue suddenly, appeared before her, crouched low on the other side of Kiara. Instantly, Megumi pulled her bloody hand away from Kiara's to pull out a dagger and swung. Specifically near his balls.

Kuronue moved back in record timing, eyeing Megumi with a death glare.

Returning his full force, Megumi held the dagger in front of her, intending to protect her sister to the death. No one was going to do harm to her ever again!

"If you so much as move any closer, I will cut your balls off, right along with your cock, then slit your God damned throat out next."

Kuronue cringed.

That didn't sound appealing in the slightest.

Remaining where he was, Kuronue looked up at Megumi, determination, as hard as steel, settled in his eyes as he commanded, "You need to let her go," in a warning tone.

What the hell?! How could he say such a thing!?

Angry beyond belief, Megumi growled, "What!? Have you lost your fucking mind?! I will not leave my sister here to die!"

"She will not die, Megumi. Trust me on this. _**He**_ will not let her. But you need to get away from her right now." Kuronue explained, the urgency of the situation present in his voice. If they wanted any chance of survival, they both needed to move….fast.

But he knew she wasn't going to listen. The look in her eyes said it all. Megumi was an emotional wreck, her emotions in utter chaos. And he understood that. He could see her rage, her sorrow, her fears, all in one, for it was a jumbled mess. And it was then he realized he wasn't the cold bastard he had assumed himself to be because he felt for her, wanting to take this all away.

Looking down at the light-brown haired woman, Kuronue cringed. She looked so fragile in Megumi's arms as if she would break any minute now, an uneasy urge to protect her gnawing at him. She was in pain, immense pain. And she was slipping fast. He could barely sense her.

Trying once again, Kuronue repeated, "Megumi. Let go of her, before he notices—"

"_**Shut Up**_!" She exclaimed, interrupting him. Clutching her sister to her even more, Megumi glared at him, hatred growing within her. Raising the dagger, she continued, "_Say one more word and it will be your last._"

If they didn't distance themselves from her sister, today would be their last.

Did she not hear the massacre that was taking place around her? Apparently not. But he did and he didn't want her caught in the cross fire. He had to get her to let go.

Ignoring her threat, Kuronue opened his mouth, ready to argue with her some more when his heart stopped. He froze in place, not moving a muscle, as still as a statue. Megumi frowned. He wasn't looking at her directly. Instead he was focused behind her. As if something was behind her…

Megumi stilled.

Someone was behind her…No. _**Something**_ was behind her. She could hear its breathing. It was heavy and deep, a growl like no other joining the chorus. It was huge. It was tall. And it radiated an aura so malicious, so lethal that it caused her to shiver involuntarily.

Without thinking, she looked at Kuronue, her eyes asking him what it was that stood behind her.

Never taking his eyes off it, he whispered, "Be clam. And whatever you do. Don't move."

Trust and believe, she planned on listening to him. But, Kiara had somehow managed to tilt her head back, taking whatever was behind them in completely.

She whimpered as a result. And the thing behind her—the beast—reacted, roaring at the top of its lungs.

Without thinking, Megumi sprinted off with Kiara, mindful of her injury. Even so, Kiara clung to Megumi tightly, desperately trying to hide her pain. She continued to take in deep shallow breaths, sweat damping her entire body.

Megumi cursed.

She was not going to have this. Kiara was not going to die. Not now. Not ever, as long as she was alive and breathing.

She would get her help. Not too far from here, there was a town, familiar to them both. They were well known there and liked by the villagers. There she would find a healer to help them. She had to. If not, she'd do so herself, regardless of the consequence.

But first there was something she had to do. Something she had to kill.

Spotting a sturdy tree, Megumi meticulously placed her sister against it, always mindful of her wound. Megumi's hand made its way back against her chest, around the sword. And before Kiara knew it, Megumi had uttered the words of their homeland, stopping the blood flow.

"N-no…Meg…w-why?..." Kiara asked, her eyes full of shock and fear.

"Shhhh. Kiara, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. Just relax and hold on for me, okay." Running a loving hand over her sister's face, Megumi stood up and said, "Don't worry. As long as I live, I won't let you die. Ever."

Confusion coated Kiara's pain-filled face, as Megumi turned in the opposite direction, her back facing her. No longer able to conjure her sword with her powers, Megumi held the dagger in her hand tightly, ready to strike. It wasn't until another roar rang through the forest that Kiara's confusion disappeared, utter fear taking its place, overriding the pain.

"N-no! Meg, you-u c-can't f-fight-t h-him—"

Another roar let loose, cutting her plea. Appearing before them, never had Megumi seen anything like it. It was a fox. An enormous one, its height and build a truly frightening sight. There was blood everywhere. Practically every inch of its body was saturated in it. And Megumi had an ill feeling that it didn't belong to creature. But what really got her heart racing, was the look in its eyes. They were amber-red in color, violence swirling within them. It was pissed off. Really pissed off.

Spotting her dagger, the fox demon became agitated and bared its sharp, deadly fangs at Megumi, lunging for her in order to tear her up, limb from limb. Megumi dodged it, rolling on the ground beneath it. Before she could come up however, it made a swipe for her with its front, left leg. With quick haste, Megumi pushed off her hands, flipping backwards. Landing on her feet, she prepared herself, using all the energy she had left to throw the dagger. She didn't expect it to make it, but she was hopeful. And her hope was not in vain.

The dagger made its mark, imbedding itself into the front, right leg of the demon. The fox demon roared at its new found pain. Spotting Megumi, its anger knew no bounds. It was not going to rest until she was dead.

Shit. This wasn't good.

Megumi could feel the weight of her body, her fatigue taking over. She was running low on energy, her fight with this demon utterly impossible. She couldn't fight this thing and win. But she just had to. For her sisters sake, she would find a way.

As her eyes looked for anything that could possibly help her, she tried to search her mind for ideas. But the demon refused to let her look or think any further, coming at her with a speed unmatched.

"N-no…s-st-top…" Kiara tried to scream, hot fear claiming her entire body. But then shock override it.

In a blink of an eye, the demon who went after Megumi at the springs, appeared in front of her, placing himself in-between her and the demon. And in another, he was on the floor, his body unmoving.

Every cell in Megumi's body froze as she stared at the limp body of Kuronue to the right of her, a few feet away.

What the hell?

How did he? Why did he do that?

Her utter shock cost her big time. And before she could sense it, the fox demon flashed behind her, knocking her down as well.

Growling low, the fox demon eyed Megumi, making its way over to her unconscious form. It circled around her, as if contemplating which part it should ripe off first. Nearing her head, the fox demon bared its fangs, ready to do damage when…

"Y-youk-ko!...S-stop-p!"

The fox ceased all movement. Then focused its amber orbs on Kiara. Instantly, the fox demon's demeanor changed. Its hostile nature lessened, its eyes no longer overtaken by malicious anger and its teeth no longer bared.

Forgetting Megumi, the fox demon ran to Kiara, halting a few feet away.

Breathing heavily, Kiara watched the fox demon look at her for what seemed at eternity, through pain-filled eyes, before it decided to dip its head towards her. Rubbing its head against her leg, the fox demon looked unbelievably docile, as if it didn't just kill or brutally render other beings unconscious.

Though it wasn't the time for this, Kiara couldn't help but admire the fox. Looking past the blood, the fox demon was absolutely gorgeous…in a lethal way. Its white fur felt so soft against her, it was truly unbelievable, decorated with intricate markings colored in red and amber lines. Weak from her wound and lack of energy, Kiara couldn't satisfy her urge to stroke him. So instead she said, "D-don't h-hu-rt Meg…..P-please."

At the mention of her name, the fox demon turned its head in Megumi's direction, growling low, when Kiara suddenly had a coughing attack, spitting up blood. Her coughs caused the sword within her to move, giving her unimaginable pain that she expressed through whimpers and screams.

But she quieted a bit, the instant two strong, protective hands embraced her. Looking up, Kiara was stunned, though she could hardly express it.

It was Youko in his demon-humanoid form. When had he transformed back? And though she had a hunch the fox demon was Youko, she wasn't entirely sure.

Now there was no doubt in her mind.

Lifting her, he picked her up in the bridal style position, gently, as if she were truly made of the finest glass. How he managed to not agitate the sword still in her while doing so, was a miracle.

Without a word, he placed her against his body and turned toward the inner belly of the woods…

As if he was ready to depart.

But he couldn't. Meg was still here, unconscious on the ground. Kiara couldn't leave her here. Alone. She wanted to be with her sister, especially when she…died.

But before she could get a word out, he sprinted off, further into the forest, taking her with him.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you **_**really**_** like? Hehe! Or was it no good? Review and let me know!**

**So what will be Kiara's fate? Any guesses?**

**Stay tuned and be alert for the next chappie!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Cannot Be

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**Drum roll please! **

**{..Pretend there's drums playing in the background…Hehe!...]**

**I now welcome you to read…**

**Soul Mates, Chappie No. 7!**

**Yayyy!**

**LOL! :D**

**But first, as always, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Megumi, Damious, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (…definitely in the near future…) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there will be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow. **

**Just to let you know, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. So if you see something italicized with ellipsis before and after it—whether it be a word or a sentence—that's a thought. Telepathy will also be italicized, but they will have dashes before and after what's being said instead of the ellipsis.**

**Thought: **_…I want ice cream!..._

**Telepathy: Kiara **_—Next fight, I make the shots!—_

**Megumi **_—In your dreams.—_

**Okay, now with everything said, ENJOY THE STORY! ^-^**

**Soul Mates!**

**Previously on Soul Mates:**

_ "D-don't h-hu-rt Meg…..P-please."_

_ At the mention of her name, the fox demon turned its head in Megumi's direction, growling low, when Kiara suddenly had a coughing attack, spitting up blood. Her coughs caused the sword within her to move, giving her unimaginable pain that she expressed through whimpers and screams. _

_ But she quieted a bit, the instant two strong, protective hands embraced her. Looking up, Kiara was stunned, though she could hardly express it._

_ It was Youko in his demon-humanoid form. When had he transformed back? And though she had a hunch the fox demon was Youko, she wasn't entirely sure. _

_ Now there was no doubt in her mind._

_ Lifting her, he picked her up in the bridal style position, gently, as if she were truly made of the finest glass. How he managed to not agitate the sword still in her while doing so, was a miracle. _

_ Without a word, he placed her against his body and turned toward the inner belly of the woods…_

_ As if he was ready to depart._

_ But he couldn't. Meg was still here, unconscious on the ground. Kiara couldn't leave her here. Alone. She wanted to be with her sister, especially when she…died._

_ But before she could get a word out, he sprinted off, further into the forest, taking her with him._

**Chapter 7: "Cannot Be"**

"Ugh! Shit…My head." Megumi groaned, positioned face down on the ground. She slowly lifted herself up from the earth, palms baring the majority of her weight. However, she soon realized that doing so was actually a big mistake because her right arm gave way before she could fully sit upright, causing her to fall back to the ground, hard. She screamed then cursed over and over, as the pain—sharp as a searing knife—ran up her arm, hitting her very core to leave an enflamed trail behind. Throbbing without mercy, Megumi bit back the pain in order to concentrate leaning her entire weight on her left side instead. Pushing off of her left arm, she swerved her legs into her body to sit upright. Then she let out a ragged breath as she assessed her right arm.

She cursed for the umpteenth time that minute.

Her bone located in her upper arm—the humerus—was completely shattered. She could feel it, let alone see the loss of depth in that area as it lay limp.

A wound like this would have taken a few days to heal with her Lunarian powers. Three days max. But she wasn't at full capacity still due to fighting a horde of demons, the cougars, and one large, lethal fox de—

Megumi's eyes widened as she remembered the fight she was in with the large beast. Turning her head violently in search of him, her right arm moved with her and she bit her lip _**hard**_ drawing blood, as an onslaught of pain took over her body.

Ignoring it as best she could, she slowly looked around and saw no beast, but she felt her blood run cold, her pain forgotten once she realized her sister too was nowhere in sight.

"No. No. NO!" She cried, her eyes frantically looking all over the clearing for Kiara.

Where was she!? Who took her!? She prayed to heaven above that it wasn't the cougars. Anyone but them. They would have taken her straight to Damious and that would have been the end of everything. The end of Kiara for sure with her condition. Damious would only prolong Kiara's life to use her as bait, setting a trap for Megumi, which she knew she would willingly run into because there was no way in hell she was going to leave her sister in the hands of that monster. And as a result she would surely die, especially in the condition she was currently in now. All these years of training to one day fight and defeat Damious, once and for all, would have been for not.

But Megumi knew the cougars had not taken her sister. One because she was still here. There's no way they would not have taken her as well, especially when she was out cold, in no position to fight back. And two, there was no way that beast would have let them. Which meant…

"_He_ has her." Megumi uttered, vengeance and fear evident in her voice.

Her heart racing in panic, Megumi used her left arm to steady her right one as she lifted herself up off the floor. Vertigo hit her hard causing her to lose some of her balance. So she closed her eyes, took deep breaths against the ongoing, wrenching pain and stilled herself. Once she knew she could keep her own, she opened her eyes as she heard a loud groan off to her left. Looking in that very direction, Megumi spotted Kuroune on his hands and knees, shaking his head.

It was as if her body had suddenly been possessed because what she did next didn't register until he was sending death glares her way.

"What the fucking _**hell **_was that _**for**_!" Kuroune yelled, holding his side as it throbbed in pain. He was now on his back, kicked into this position by the leg of crazy, raging woman. A woman he to this very moment craved stupidly for even after the abuse.

…_I think I've really lost it_… He thought to himself. …_Woman tries to kill me and my dick gets hard….It makes no sense!..._

Showing no remorse for what she had just done, Megumi bellowed, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?! WHERE DID THAT FUCKING DEMON TAKE HER?!." almost in hysterics. Almost.

Looking at her in confusion, Kuronue replied, "What the hell are _**you**_ talking about—" then yelled, "AH SHIT, WOMAN! STOP THAT!" He grabbed his now completely bruised side once more after blocking an attack that would have knocked him out cold for sure. Pain lacerated through his body as he turned on all fours, forehead on the ground.

…_Ah man, I think she broke my rib!..._

He moved slightly to assess his theory.

…_SHIT! DAMN IT! She DID! She REALLY DID!…_

"I don't have time to play shitty games with you, you bat! So ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHERE DID HE TAKE MY—"

She paused, and was actually stunned for she could not believe the sound the reached her ears. He was…

Laughing.

Like a mad man, on the floor of the forest, while she stood a good three feet away from him in physical and emotional pain, worried sick over her sister's whereabouts and wellbeing.

At that very second, destructive anger ignited from her heart then with a speed consumed every inch of her body. She _**hated**_ this demon with every fiber of her being and planned on killing him the minute she got what she needed.

Wanting so badly to make him cry out in pain instead, she went to kick him hard on his side for the third time, but he caught her ankle just in time and pulled it up towards him, causing her to lose her balance and fall hard on the floor. Caught off guard, Megumi was unable to keep her right arm from getting hit and when it collided with the ground, she screamed so loud due to her severe pain that she was sure her vocal cords were damaged for life.

…_Dammit! DAMMIT! The painnnnn….it's…shit! I'm going to pass out!..._

And she would have too if there suddenly wasn't a gentle, but firm hand running across her forehead, wiping the sweat away before repeatedly brushing back the top of her head with his fingers, rapids words of apology said simultaneously.

Megumi wasn't sure whether it was Kuronue or the actual gesture that suddenly calmed her down and brought the level of pain down a notch, but she didn't care to find out. She had a mission to complete, and that was find Kiara and save her at all costs. With that thought solidified in her mind, she used her good hand and tried to blast the bat demon off of her, who was now straddling her below her waist, on the forest floor.

Kuroune's reflexes were quick. Always have been. Always will be. And so he used them to his advantage against the beautiful vixen straddled between his tight, muscled legs. Fast reflexes mixed in with the element of surprise was the only way to get her to do what he wanted, which right now was to surrender to him completely.

The rage she harbored inside her, this consuming hatred for men was….well,genuine. The real deal. At first, Kuronue played along, thinking this 'I-hate-all-men' façade was some stimulating form of foreplay. And he sort of had the right to assume because this was not the first time he'd witnessed a woman do this. Women actual played this 'I-hate-all-men' role often, just so they could get him to notice them. And he had to admit, it did turn him on at times…_but_ somehow _this_ was _different_ because _she_ was _different_ and to be quite honest, Kuronue actually didn't like the fact that she sported this attitude for real.

So the big question of the day, why should he bother dealing with her when there are so many other 'cooperative and willing' fish in the sea? To tell you the truth that is a very good question, especially for a womanizing demon like himself. However, never had Kuronue ever felt so drawn to another being, especially a being who time and time again tried to maim or kill him. There was something about her that called to him and he was going to answer that call, logical reasoning be damned.

Highly alert and vigilant, Kuronue grabbed her good wrist and with great haste, moved it to the side away from him as a blast of purple-black energy escaped her palm, blowing the trees to the side of him into several, tiny, broken pieces.

She growled out her anger and frustration, furiously trying to yank her arm free from its hold. But the vicious tug on her arm caused the right side of her body to move along with her right arm, inducing more agonizing pain that took hold of her entire body.

She screamed out loud once more and Kuronue's entire being cringed in response. He needed to get her to a priestess who could if not heal her, speed along the healing process because he could read her energy level perfectly. She was nowhere near fully recovered. But honestly this was as good a plan as purposefully running into a 9-foot deep ditch with no ladder.

Taking a deep breath, Kuronue tried to speak reason into her. "Megumi, you need to remain still so that I can—"

"LET GO OF MY ARM!" She bellowed, rage and utter pain written all over her face.

"Not until you _**listen**_ to me!" He stated, his insides churning at seeing her in such a state. It actually tugged at his heart strings to see her like this. He had no clue why. He didn't really think of himself as a man of compassion, especially towards women because he knew what they were capable of doing. But anything that involved Megumi affected him more than it should.

And that was a dangerous thing.

Eyeing him down like the horny bastard he was, Megumi inquired, "Are you going to tell me where my sister is?"

Annoyed, Kuronue replied, "_Gosh woman_! For the _last time_! I don't know where she is—"

"THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She spat, fuming as she tried to pull her arm free once more.

For a woman who was severely injured and low in energy, she could definitely put up a fight. A fight he wanted no part of but knew he had to get into in order to get his way.

…_Stubborn woman_… He growled mentally, fighting to hold her down still.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF MY ARM! AND GET THE FUCK OFF—" A shock wave of pain flew straight through Megumi and as a result she screamed in pure agony. The magnitude of the pain overwhelmed her to the point where all she knew was pain and if she did not find relief soon…she would die.

However, since this wasn't an option, Megumi started to take in deep breaths, as deep as she could possibly go to steadily fill her lungs with air. Difficult as it may be, concentrating on her breathing allowed her to take her mind of the pain if only for a second and as she did so she closed her eyes.

…_How the hell did this happen?_... She thought to herself as she reflected back on the day.

Just a few hours ago, she and Kiara were in the springs, bathing their current problems away. But now…

…_She's on the brink of death and I'm injured and at the fucking mercy of bat demon, whose motives I can't discern…What the__** hell **__am __**I **__going__** to do**__?!… _

Kuronue cursed as he witnessed her pain once more. "Will you fucking stay still and stop fighting me! You're only causing more pain for yourself. So stop and let me help you, _dammit_!"

Though the pain was doing a number on her, she opened her eye to stare him down. "So what exactly are your plans for me, _**Kuronue**__._ Huh?" Her tone of voice was dark, void of something that was there but only a moment ago.

Kuronue eyed her as he continued to straddle her and keep a tight grip on her left wrist, which was now secured between his hand and the earth beneath them. He didn't like whatever this change was. It wasn't…her.

"I don't—"

"Kill me." She ordered, her voice, her face devoid of emotion.

Stunned, Kuronue's entire body froze at the unexpected command. Making his answer clear he responded with a, "No."

"Kill. Me. Now."

"No."

Anger lighting her eyes, she yelled, "I said KILL ME, DAMMIT!"

"AND I SAID NO!" He yelled right back.

"Then if you won't kill me, _what do you have planned for me_?! Huh? Because I rather die than be a whore to a demon like you! You understand?! And if you so much as even think of taking me by force, I swear to you I will kill you, slowly, myself."

Kuronue didn't utter a word. He just looked straight into her eyes, scanned her face and saw the rage, the pent up anger, her dying resilience, her struggling determination. It was all there, plain as day to see. Speaking to him on a level that has never been breached before. But what he knew was there locked far away deep, deep within her was her sorrows, her fears, her complete pain. Emotions he realized he wanted to take away from her. There was a hopelessness settling now and it was killing him to see it in such a strong, fearless woman as she.

"Megumi. I am here to help you—"

"BULLSHIT!" She hollered, utter rage coming to the forefront. "If you SERIOUSLY wanted to help me you let me go, get the fuck off me, and tell me where your bastard of a friend TOOK MY SISTER!" And then she was utterly horrified at what she did next.

She cried full tears. Full, silent tears that fell from her eyes, down her cheeks to rest into the earth of the forest.

She could have very well had died right then because to cry in front of an _**enemy**_? Even worse a _**man**_? She vowed to herself never to do so and had never did so until….now.

But….she couldn't help it.

…_Kiara…My baby sister….I failed you. I should have been there to protect you. And now your…_

She felt the pads of soft fingers, strong and firm, caress one side of her cheek, wiping her tears away. The simple motion did something to her that caught her attention as her heart suddenly skipped a beat. But that was nothing compared to what she felt as a result of what happened next.

Megumi hadn't realized when he had gotten so close to brush his tongue slowly up her cheek, but he did, following the wet trail just below her eye. He did this several times and every time his tongue stroke her, her heart felt like giving way and her stomach clenched, but not in pain, no. In fact the horrible pain she was in was momentarily forgotten, miraculously so. And in its place for but a moment was a light, pleasurable feeling that left her body wanting….more.

She became breathless, speechless as she watched him lift his head slightly to get a better look at her and there was something about that moment that became irreversible. Something unspoken that was now permanent between them. Megumi couldn't place it and in reality didn't want to, so instead she focused on the one thing that caught her attention irrevocably. His eyes. They were a beautiful shade of lavender that had a hint of green-blue near the inner iris, a small detail that would have never seen from a far.

Breaking the silence first, Kuronue tried to reassure her. "Megumi. Your sister believe it or not will be fine."

She looked away, unable to look at him anymore. She couldn't take the lies or empty promises of men any longer. They were all talk. No action.

"Megumi—"

"Bullshit! K-Kiara is in the hands of the fucking, ruthless King of Thieves! No, my sister doesn't stand a chance alone with that demon. For all I know he already killed her."

"Megumi, trust me, Youko—"

"I don't."

Kuronue frowned. Though her response to his statement made complete sense, her words had actually bothered him more than he had liked.

Choosing to ignore it, Kuronue continued. "Contrary to your beliefs, Youko wouldn't kill your sister, let alone harm her. Actually, he's the only chance of survival your sister has."

That last bit had actually gotten her head to turn back and look at him as question and doubt flickered across her face. Before she could voice her thoughts, he asked, "But let me ask you this. How do you know for sure Youko took her? The cougars could have—"

"They would have taken me as well." She replied, her voice neutral, unnatural. At her statement Megumi literally saw his eyes shift, the lavender becoming hard as steel and slightly darker in color to resemble a deep purple. Crazy how that happened. She hadn't noticed such a shift before and she actually wished she hadn't because she was fond of it. It was a truly amazing transformation to see take place. But then curiosity seeped through those stunning orbs and that ended this awe moment because she was not in the mood to explain anything of herself to him.

"You said my sister's only chance of survival is Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves." She began, cutting whatever questions were plaguing his mind. "Ask me why I don't believe you."

A smirk tugged at his lips. Normally, he would have put an end to a woman who thought they could order him around. But…when she did so, it was kind of cute if not sexy. So he complied. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because a silver fox would not benefit from mating someone who could not produce him an offspring, let alone an offspring of a purebred blood line, which Youko would need, am I right?"

Kuronue schooled his expression, remaining passive as he looked at her and took in the words she just uttered. She knew. Knew of information that only a handful of Youko's trusted men even knew.

"Youko can only have an offspring with his soul mate, a woman of his own species. You know this don't you."

"Yes." She replied, not missing a beat. "And since he doesn't look like he's lost the other half of his soul that would mean his soul mate—a woman of his kind—is in fact alive out there somewhere, terminating the theory that Kiara actually is his."

"But actually on the contrary, there is evidence disproving your theory." When she didn't say anything, he explained. "Youko's sudden shift in behavior. What you saw today, that wasn't normal Youko behavior mind you. Yes, he can be an arrogant asshole and a bossy prick at times, but not at the level I saw today and taking the time to fight with your sister? Um yeah, that was a fucking sight to behold. Youko doesn't give those not worthy of him the time of day. And the very fact that your sister hadn't been killed for half the stuff she did, is evidence that there is something more. You should have seen the change in his behavior the second he got a whiff of your sister's scent. I probably wouldn't be here if at that moment I had been interested in her instead of you. His transformation, the release of his beast, that sealed the—"

"Get. Off." Megumi muttered, anger pulsing through her veins, the heat from it warming his skin. Her eyes, blazed dark indigo in color, would have struck fear in the heart of many, but seemed to only spike up his heart rate and sexual arousal. Kuronue spotted the challenge within them and smirked in response.

Her face contorted in anger. "GET OFF ME NOW!"

Keeping her pinned to the floor and caged in between his wings for reinforcement, he replied, "You can't deny what is Megumi."

"LIKE HELL, I CAN'T!" She yelled, fighting for her freedom once more, her injured arm forgotten until it wreaked havoc over her entire body, practically sending her into a comatose state by this point.

Kuronue growled low in warning. "I told you to _**stop**_ moving."

"Fuck off." She growled back, glaring up at him.

"Don't bet on it, _kitten_."

Megumi's glare intensified at his chosen word of endearment. Oh how she hated it with all her being. He made it sound dammed…_intimate._ And she wanted nothing to do with him, let alone be intimate. Never again would she willingly put herself in such a position. But destiny had other plans for her it seemed. Plans she would do everything in her power to evade. So how the hell was she going to get out of this mess…

Then she remembered.

.._My spell_…

Without a second thought, she opened her mouth to utter the word that would be her saving grace. _Bassiaeta,_ would have him off her in seconds in which she would flee without a backwards glance. So she quickly parted her lips to say it, but out of nowhere he closed the gap between them, a foreign tongue inserting its way into her cavern with a speed that rendered her utterly immobile. Her body, her feelings. They reacted with no control. And she suddenly whimpered against him, an electric shock striking her very core.

Taking complete advantage of her state, Kuronue's tongue began a thorough exploration of her mouth, starting a war with her own tongue for dominance. It was unwanted and Megumi suddenly snapped out of her shock, trying to drag herself back to separate them. However, her action only served to agitate her injured arm and without thinking she mistakenly bit down on his tongue, drawing blood. He growled in response, but didn't pull back. In fact, he suddenly increased his pace, angling his head so as to ravish her mouth even deeper than before. This caused his blood to fill her mouth and within seconds, Megumi was no longer trying to escape, her demeanor changed.

She pushed against his mouth wanting more of his blood. His blood, it fueled her, gave her energy where she had not. But the taste….Oh, the taste! It was so….._good_! Never had she experienced anything better. So she sucked, and she sucked, and continued to suck on his tongue as if to run it dry. She wanted more, so much _more_ of him to taste and ended up lifting her head to get even closer. Her nether region elevated itself of its own accord, eagerly searching for the bulge that was his groin, needing relief. She moaned long and hard as they rubbed together, causing a friction that was too emotional for words. Her blood was on fire, rushing through her veins, setting her entire body a blaze and she became so needy. And wanting. Wanting of what she did not understand, but of what she knew she must have…

In quick retreat, Kuronue pulled away, releasing her from the mercy of his lips. And as a result, her body screamed at her in rebuttal, her mind a hazy fog that wanted one thing.

His blood.

But before she could grab him again for more, soft words were spoken to her, a light, sweet caress of the early night. And then the next thing she knew everything was dark, fully unconscious.

Within seconds of her unconsciousness, Kuronue used every curse word known to man. Megumi's sudden change in reaction after taking in his blood, that change, that fucking change in her character meant only one thing…

"_Ah shit._" Kuronue sighed heavily at this realization. Why they hell had he not put any of the fucking clues together? His interest in her was purely evident and he had honestly planned on _keeping _her. But never in his right mind did he think to keep her for _eternity_? He wasn't that senile. Cause heck, she'd probably kill him before the week was over…Actually, that might just be too generous a statement.

"Yeah, she'll probably have my life by tomorrow….Gosh Darnit! Just my fucking luck that the woman whom I've been highly interested in is my mate…..But in actuality that would explain a lot of things." He muttered to himself. Looking down at the sleeping beauty before him, his heart suddenly clenched.

…_She's not going to accept our bond at all! For pete's sake, she fucking hates my guts! And I scored no brownie points pointing out her sister is most likely Youko's soul mate. Ughhhhh, this is fucking ridiculous!... _

Sighing deeply once more, Kuronue ripped off whatever was left of his shirt and used it as a cast to keep Megumi's injured arm locked against her. Rearranging his position, Kuronue cradled Megumi close against him, her injured arm between his chest and her body so that he could keep it locked in as they traveled.

Moving to find a clearer exit for takeoff, he eyed the woman who he this morning never knew existed and who has honestly brought him nothing but hell, hell, and more hell. And as he thought more about it, it was probably wiser to just leave Megumi here and escape having to deal with all that she is. But…

Kuronue smiled.

"Where would the fun be in that?" With that he took off into the sky, the late night sun warming his skin. He would first find help to heal her injuries. Then he'd go after information on who she was, why a bunch of cougars—who were unnaturally powerful—wanted her and her sister, and why she had an obvious distaste for men…..all in one night. Yeah, that would work. And after all that he just might add in the part where they are tied together for like _**all**_ eternity.

Sighing deeply once more, Kuronue muttered, "Youko, my man, I hope you're having way more luck then I am bro. And for all our sakes," He looked down at his mate, his _soul mate _rather—which he was told he would never, ever have by the way—and smiled lightly as the wind blew away at her dark tresses. She looked so peaceful, asleep in his arms, no worries plaguing her mind. If only that were the truth. The only person he assumed she trusted in this world was on the very cusp of death, alone with a bandit who was known more so for his killings rather than the number of lives he might have saved, if any at all. And to be injured and unable to do anything about this, when one is used to responsibility and being in control at all times—like he assumed she definitely was—this must be tough on her. So Kuronue vowed that once she was fully healed, he would help her find her sister…if she wasn't dead by then.

Letting out the last breath of the night, Kuronue prayed. "Keep that girl alive Youko, please. Whatever you do, don't let her die."

* * *

**So how did you like it? I hope it was an okay read. To be quite honest, this chappie was one of my hardest to write and to some extent I even feel that I didn't fully capture what I wanted to see happen. So I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**And so that means your reviews are very much needed and appreciated! **

**I say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who have stuck with me (YOU'RE THE BEST! :D) and to all who have took the time to send me a review (I VALUE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH)!**

**So stay tuned for the next chappie which will reveal Kiara's fate. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SEE YA! ^-^ **


End file.
